Breaking Dawn: A long alternative ending
by dreamgirl964
Summary: Ivory Haines is just a ordinary girl. Sort of. Wait until she finds out that she is Renesmee's only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Ivory Haines is just like any other ordinary girl. She is not special in any single way; except for maybe the part where she is a half vampire orphan who just recently moved to the foster home in a little town called Forks, but other than that, totally normal girl. Sure, around once a week she sneaks out in the middle of the night to go hunting for animals but since no one is particularly aware of that, it doesn't count. Ok, so maybe her beautiful pale-white skin is impenetrable and her eyesight is amazing doesn't mean she doesn't fit in with the norm. Yes, people do seem to find her looks extraordinarily beautiful with her blonde curls, ocean blue eyes and perfect hourglass body but it does not indicate anything that can not fit in with humans. As I was saying, Ivory Haines is just another ordinary girl.

She has just arrived at her new foster home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up early. Apparently in Forks, the sun never shines and the sky is almost always cloudy. But that would not, _could _not bring me down today.

Today was the first day of me going to Forks High School as a sophomore!! I don't know why I am so excited, maybe because I'm probably going to be the only vampire in history going. **(Haha Ivory does not know about the Cullen's apparently lol)**

I have to look perfect. That won't take much work though. All I have to do is just take a shower and pick out a good outfit. My looks have always been stunning even since I was a baby. I have curly blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. I'm naturally tall (um... naturally?) with a perfect hourglass figure. I'm always surprised when I look in the mirror. I have a face that looked like it was carved out of angels but it was also a scary white color with pale pink cheeks.

I took a fast cold shower. Cold showers felt nice on my naturally hot skin (probably another indication that I'm a vampire). I put on my favorite outfit, a white long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. I took a look in my full-body mirror. I looked perfect in every way. I hated it.

I went downstairs and turned the corner to the kitchen but accidentally bumped into my new foster brother. I bumped him a little too hard though.

"Whoa!" Erik cried. He toppled onto the floor and hit the back of his head on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. I felt him flinch from my scorching hand when I picked him up.

He was about to say something but stopped when he saw my face. I heard his heart and breathing speed up. He looked down on my figure not even trying to hide the fact that he was checking me out.

"Well err… hi.. Ivory" Erik managed to say through small gasps of breath.

"Hey Erik" His heart leaped a mile when I said his name.

He put his hand through his fire engine red hair and just kept staring at me speechless.

My new brother Erik was kind of cute in his own way. He was tall and slim with the thin wry type of muscles. His face was handsome and his hair was the reddest red you can imagine.

He blushed scarlet when I made a weird face at him for staring.

He walked by me and mumbled "see ya around"

I smiled to myself. Every time I'm out in public, I probably get the biggest ego boost possible. People stare and I mean _stare _at me like I'm a supermodel. It wasn't that bad, I actually kind of liked it.

I went into the kitchen but stopped just a foot in when I saw what was on the table. Pancakes, ew.

"Is something wrong, Ivy?" My short foster mom (Ariel is her name) was standing next to the stove and was on her tip toes, reaching for a cup that was way over her height.

I blinked in surprise when she used my old nickname. I've only heard my old foster mom call me that.

Ariel caught my surprised expression and quickly backtracked.

"Do you want me to call you by your full name instead?"

"No, no it's okay; just I don't remember telling you my nickname." I told her.

Ariel laughed.

"Well I think Ivy is the only nickname for Ivory." She explained.

I laughed with her.

"Hear, let me help you" I told her.

I didn't even need to get on my tip toes to reach the cup.

"Oh thank you Ivy, you _are_ an angel from heaven" she smiled serenely at me. _If only she knew I was a vampire, I'd wonder what she'd say then_ I thought darkly to myself.

I decided to skip breakfast today. I didn't want to have to barf it back out during one of my "bathroom breaks". This thought reminded me when I found out that I was definitely a vampire. It was about 15 years ago…

This is all I know of my past. I have no idea who my parents were but they didn't or couldn't have me because they left me on the front steps of an orphanage when I was about 1 years old. And when I was 1, I looked like I was a five years old. I have outstanding memory, better than any humans, but I simply can't remember _anything_ at all that happened to me since birth to the age of 1. I had no idea why I was aging so fast, no idea why I was smarter than the average adult by age 10. The orphanage took me in. All my senses were beyond the norm and it petrified me. I remember hearing the orphanage mothers speaking to one another about me. They sounded scared and they wondered why I never liked any of the food they gave me, why I liked to bite the little kids, why I could bend metal. They knew something was deeply wrong with me.

I stayed at the orphanage for about 11 years and in those 11 years I grew up to look exactly how I am now. The kids stayed away from me like I had some weird disease. Up until then, I had no idea what I was, only that I was not normal. But then one day it came to me. I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before. _ Vampire._ All the symptoms were so obvious too. I always liked my meat bloody and sometimes, when the other kids weren't looking I just drank the blood only. Whenever a kid there started bleeding, I had to suppress the urge to drink the blood. When the orphanage moms took me to the doctors, no needles would be able to get into me and the doctors went mad trying to figure it out.

And I was much more beautiful than anyone has ever seen. That's probably the only reason the orphanage moms didn't freak when they saw my abnormalities and kick me into the street.

After I knew what I was and couldn't change it; I began to hunt animals. About once a week I did.

I've always wondered if there was more of me, my kind. Sometimes I just starred out the orphanage windows looking for pale beautiful people to walk by. None did and I faced that maybe I was the only one. This severely depressed me but the thought vanished completely when I remembered something else. My parents, they would be vampires too right?

One night when everyone was asleep, a terrible fire happened to the orphanage and everyone in the building died. Except for me of course. I remember crying while I was running away from the burning building. I escaped with only a few of my belongings that didn't get burned. I stayed in the forests where I hunted the animals for a few months and exercised my vampire power. I was much stronger than I thought. It was the most fun though to run, to sprint full speed into the forest making everything a blur, though it was not blurry to me. But after a year of this, I became lonely and went out into the real world.

I only barely just stepped two feet out of the forest when the police seized me. They didn't believe that I was twenty-one (I looked sixteen) and forced me to tell them a fake story of me running away from home. They took me to a foster home where I bounced from foster family to foster family. I was 12 when the police took me. And now I'm 16 and I still look exactly the same. I look 17 and I don't think I'm ever going to change.

I woke up from my long flashback. I had a terrible past and I hated going back to it. I looked around and remembered that I was in the kitchen where my foster mom was giving me a curious look. I blinked a few times and then shook of my foster mom who just shrugged in response.


	3. Chapter 3

My foster family never noticed my severely little appetite. Even though I've only been here for about 1 day, I can tell they won't notice me eating little. Ariel is the type of mom who is always on a diet and Erik never eats at home. He's always at friends houses during mealtimes.

"Have fun at school" Ariel exclaimed.

"We will!" I replied enthusiastically.

Erik snorted.

Erik is a junior in high school and is driving me to school with him since I can't drive yet. I got into the front seat of the car where Erik was waiting in the drivers seat. He turned to me, blushed deeply, and then concentrated very hard on the road.

"So Erik, what's the school like?" I asked him trying to make small talk while he drove.

He blushed again when I said his name and his heart started doing jumping jacks.

"It's okay I guess. Kind of like any other high school." he replied lamely.

"Oh." He blushed again. I wonder if he gets headaches from all the blood rushing to his face.

"The teachers are cool though in sophomore year though, they don't care if you skip class once in a while just as long as you do your homework" He said, then chuckled to himself probably remembering something funny.

He blushed again when I started laughing with him.

He turned to look at me in the eyes. I was surprised when he didn't blush when I noticed him doing it.

"You know, you have the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen on anyone" He murmured quietly.

This time _I_ blushed a pale pink.

"Why thank you" I said with my voice taking on some of my hidden southern drawl.

He smiled and looked back to the road and surprisingly didn't blush. I wonder why.

"Were here." he said with that weird smile still on his face.

"Thanks for driving me." I said.

He blushed "No problem". He smiled at me when I started to get out of the car after we parked.

"Hey Erik, Is that the hottie foster girl you were telling me about?" A tall guy with brown hair yelled over to Erik.

Erik went as red as his hair.

"You told your friends I was a hottie?" I asked him with a curious expression on my face mingled with a blush.

He got out of the car and closed the door hard. He looked down at his feet, his face still red.

"Something like that" He muttered, his eyes still on his shoes.

I was grateful that the morning bell just rang right then

"See you later Erik" I told him and started jogging toward school.

Forks High School is a tiny place also with a small number of teenagers going there. I got a bunch of stares from guys and a million envy stares from girls. I could hear the guys whispering to each other about _very _inappropriate things about me. I scowled at them and they stopped at once with surprised expressions. The girls were worse. All the whispering about how I "wasn't that pretty" and that I was a "future boyfriend stealer" and the worst, "slut". I thought I dressed pretty modest today. I just ignored them and went to my classes.

"Hey what's your name?" a short boy with blonde hair asked me. He had a nice smile, the kind of smile that innocent little kids give to there friends. I hoped he had innocent intentions too.

"Ivory Haines" I replied with a smile.

His innocent smile became wider.

"Nice name, Ivory (he said my name slowly like looking for a different meaning) hah, your skin is ivory colored so that's an appropriate name for you" He chuckled.

I laughed with him.

"I know I'm naturally really pale" I told him. _Being pale-white is just another indication that I'm a vampire _I thought sadly.

"Want me to walk you to your next class" He asked.

I grimaced. Maybe this boy with the kid-like smile will also be like a kid and follow me around all day. He didn't notice the grimace.

"Do you have history next?" I asked him, hoping for a no.

"Yeah I do." He said causally but I could tell by his facial expression and eyes that he thinks that he just won the lottery. Great.

We walked to history with tons of jealous stares from guys. Well he was the only who actually had the courage and friendliness to talk to me. I found out that his name is Will and hes actually really fun to be around. He kept telling me jokes that made me crack up. He had a triumphant smile every time I laughed at his jokes.

After History, I had English and Will didn't. He looked really sad when I told him that. I felt kind of sad to, but not the type where I like him more than a friend, more like its going to be no fun now.

In English, this girl with really long brown passed me a note and I found her very... lets say interesting for now. Her name is Rebecca Rollin. Heres the note:

R (Rebecca): hey new student what's your name?

Me: Ivory Haines

R: ohh you're the new foster girl. Is Dr. Cullen your foster parent?

Me: no… who's

R: This super hot doctor who adopts equally hot kids. Seriously you look like a lot like his kids. You know really pale.

Me: no the Cullens aren't my foster parents, the Tainers are

R: omg you live in the same house with ERIK?

Me: yeah…..

R: he is soo HOTTT! You are soo lucky. Did you ever see him come out of the shower? Ever see him with no shirt in the house? TELL ME!

Me: err… No... He blushes a lot

R: uh…. What?

Me: never mind, I guess hes kind of cute

R: cute? Sexy would be a better choice. All the girls have crushes on him.

Me: really? You too? You should ask him out

R: haha very funny

Me: seriously I'll ask him for you. I'm really good at persuading people

R: really? Well…

Me: please!!

R: okay! Okay fine!!! Lol

Me: Great! I'll ask him after school

R: ahh… me and Erik!! Ugh that would be amazing.

Me: lol

After this conversation, me and Rebecca stayed together during the next two periods and lunch. She wasn't as bad as I thought she was in the note. Will joined us after lunch and we stayed together during the whole day. By the end of the day, I already found my new two best friends.

I gave Will and Rebecca my phone number and walked to Erik's car where he was sitting in the driver's seat already waiting for me.

"Hey what's up Erik?" I asked while I closed the passenger seat door.

"Hey Ivory, how was school?" he asked, not answering my "what's up".

"Great. Listen I need to ask you something important" I told him.

"Ask away."

"Well I know… someone… who well kind of likes you"

Erik blushed deeply. No surprise there

"Who's the someone?" He asked. His heart was sprinting and I could actually see sweat forming on his handsome forehead.

"The someone is uhm… its well someone who is my age and is a sophomore too"

His heart was speeding so fast I was scared he might have a heart attack.

"Ha really? Don't keep me guessing, just say who it is." He said. He gulped and wiped his forehead.

"Her name is Rebecca Rollin and I think you guys would be perfect for each other! Just say yes and you guys can go on a date!" I said very quickly. I also lied in there. I really don't think Rebecca and Erik would be good together but... does it matter.

Erik's heart stopped beating fast and went back to normal quickly. His face actually looked _hurt? _Weird.

"Rebecca? Oh I know her… tell her I said no… that I uhm… like someone else. Don't say it rudely please" He replied. That hurt expression stayed on his face. Why was he hurt? Oh how I wish I could read minds while being a vampire too. **(lol Edward =])**

We didn't talk at all during the rest of the short car ride other than the occasional times when Erik turned his head and looked at me then blushed when I him caught staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

That night I was hungrier then usual. And when I say hungry, I mean thirsty. I'm going to have to hunt tonight I thought sadly. I was in my room reading one of my favorite books ever. It's called The Host and it's by this amazing author named Stephenie Meyer. **(ha I do love the host =])**

It was a good thing that Forks was so close to forests that are filled with tons of animals. I remember at my other foster place in New Jersey. I could barely ever find any wild animals. It was only 4:50 pm right now so I had plenty of time until everyone was asleep to leave. I put the book down and stared out my window.

A hot breeze came in and then all of a sudden my room was stifling hot. My skin has always been naturally really warm (around 105 degrees Fahrenheit) but right now for some unknown reason it was way too hot. I quickly got up and was about to tear off the sweater I was wearing when my door opened. I then slowed downed my process of taking the sweater off so the person wouldn't see me move inhumanly fast.

"Hey Ivory, someon-"Erik stopped talking when he saw that I was taking my sweater off. His heart started thumping hard and his breath got caught in his throat. Also, I _swear_ I could feel the heat on his face from where I stood.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out and quickly closed the door. I could hear that he put his back against my door and was trying to regulate his breathing.

When the door closed, I quickly finished taking the sweater off and put a T- shirt over my tank top.

"I'm done changing Erik, you can come in now!" I called out to him.

He opened the door and walked in slowly. His face was ruby red.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know you were changing" he mumbled out.

"Anyway, here (he handed me a phone) someone's called you, its uhm… Rebecca"

Ouch. I wondered what Erik said when he answered that phone call.

Erik left the room while I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ivory, It's Rebecca"

"Hey Rebecca"

"Listen, I don't want you to ask Erik out for me 'kay?"

I grimaced. Uh oh.

"Uhm… well it's a little too late now"

There was a short pause.

"YOU ASKED HIM OUT FOR ME!"

"You said I could!"

"And he said no right? Of course he did!! Now I'm going to feel terrible!"

"No wait he didn't say he didn't like you, he just said that he likes someone else…. more"

"Oh, well I guess that makes me feel better"

Our Erik conversation ended there. The rest of our conversation consisted of homework and Will. It was pretty obvious that Rebecca had a crush on Will. For some reason I felt like everything was moving to fast. I've only been in Forks for around 3 days and I already have two friends who secretly like each other, though I didn't know about Will.

I heard a car pull up to the house. Erik left the house and went into the car. I heard there voices.

"Hey man" I recognized that voice from this morning. It was Erik's friend who said I was a "hottie foster girl".

"Hey Tyler"

"Want to go to my house? I got these really hot girls there. We could get lucky!" I could tell that Tyler's voice was excited.

"Uhm… I don't know..." Erik replied.

"Are you serious? Come on man! These are _easy _hot girls! Though they are NOTHING compared to your sexy sister" I was starting to not like Tyler. I could imagine Erik blushing right now.

"Excuse me!? Man that's sick"

"Well she is your sister so you don't see her that way, but all the guys in school agree that she is the hottest girl alive"

I couldn't help but be a little flattered.

"Whatever" was Erik's response.

Erik got into the car and I could hear the car sped away. I hope Erik doesn't take advantage of the girls.

Ariel didn't seem to notice that Erik wasn't at dinner or that he didn't get home until about 12 pm. I was in my bed waiting for him to get inside and fall asleep.

"Good night Erik! Fun day with those girls!" I heard Tyler call out to Erik, when he got out of the car.

"Oh yeah! Call me tomorrow man!" I heard Erik reply.

A sudden flair of angry flashed through me. Did Erik really do what I think he did with those girls? I remembered Rebecca saying that every girl in school had a crush on him so I guess that Erik's good looks were a good persuasion to the girls. How could he!

I darted out of my room and waited on the top of the stairs with my hands folded across my chest.

Erik got into the house and was about on the third step when he looked up and saw me at the top step looking angry.

He blushed.

"Hello Ivory why you up so late?" He asked innocently.

"Hello Erik, why are you coming home so late?" I asked right back.

He seemed surprised at first then just shook it off.

"Just had a fun night with my friends"

"Fun? I'm sure it was for you but I don't know about those girls" I said spicily.

Erik's eyes widened in surprise then he (you guessed right) blushed.

"How did you that I was with girls" He asked.

"I heard you and Tyler talking earlier"

Erik blushed a deep red probably remembering when Tyler said I was sexy and probably knowing that I want to know if he did anything with those girls. Then for some unknown reason, a smile came to Erik's lips.

"I didn't do anything with them I swear!" Erik exclaimed. His face looked sincere and innocent and that weird smile was still on his face but I couldn't help but not trust him.

"Okay how am I supposed to believe that" I retorted.

"How am I supposed to prove to you that I didn't?" He asked. Good question. I didn't know how to answer that.

He worked his way up the stairs and smiled at me when he passed me. He hit my shoulder with his shoulder. It didn't hurt but it bothered me that he did that. He kept walking and I turned my head at the same time he did. My eyes narrowed at him for hitting me. Surprisingly he didn't blush and his eyes were narrowed but not in an angry way. We just kept staring at each other. His hand was on the doorknob of his room.

Our rooms were right next to each other. For one hot second, I saw my brother in a different light. I saw the way that other girls saw him. Saw that he did look good in T-shirts, saw that his face was kind of breathtaking. I also saw that he was looking at me the same way. We broke off the eye contact and we both walked quickly to our rooms. That was weird.

Once I heard Erik's snoring, I was out my window and running inhumanly fast toward the forest. It was a cold night but it felt nice on my skin. I didn't bother to put a jacket on or even change out of my pajamas. Not like anybody would be able to see me. I got to the outer edge of the forest in about 5 seconds. I ran quickly through the outrageous green that was everywhere. It was beautiful to look at. I was about 40 miles in after 10 minutes of running. I stopped to smell my surroundings. I smelled 2 elks about 15 yards away from me sleeping. Easy.

I let my instincts take control of me and in two leaps toward the elk I pounced on it and crushed my teeth into its throat. I haven't had blood in a while and it felt nice. Of course this was probably nothing compared to how good humans tasted though I've never tasted a human. When the elk was drained of all its blood, I grabbed the other one and drank that one also.

That's when I smelled something curious. It was a bad smell like wet dog but good too because it had a husky smell to it. I looked behind me and saw three huge wolves on there legs looking at me viciously. I just stared at them as they did with me. They were only about 5 yards away from me, I could kill them easily but something and I don't know what it was told me to run away now and get out of there as fast as possible. I dropped the drained elk and turned to face the three wolves fully.

One was reddish-brown, another was chocolate brown, and the biggest was pitch black. The black one let out a howl that made my spine tingle. That's when I started to run. I sprinted out of that forest the fastest I have ever ran my entire life. Thankfully, I was faster then them though I could still hear them racing behind me. I could tell by the prodding of there footsteps that a few more giant wolves had joined them. Fear ripped through me. Maybe with more of them they could actually kill me. They stopped chasing me when I was about a mile away from leaving the forest.

It took me half the time to get into the forest then to quickly leave. I climbed up my house and ducked my way into my room without making a sound. I ran to my bed and through the covers over my head.

What. Was. That.

That night I had the weirdest dream. I was back in the forest, where I was with the elks, and the three giant wolves were there too snarling at me. But something was different this time. Behind the reddish-brown wolf, a beautiful pale little girl with bronze hair and brown eyes peeked out. She didn't look frightened just curious. She stepped out fully and I could see that she was around two years old. She looked like me when I was younger except my curly hair was blonde not bronze. Also when I was younger and still am, we were both pale-white but with pink cheeks.

The reddish-brown wolf howled. The little girl then jumped up into its arms and touched his neck. That's when I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

A half-day in the head of Erik Tainer. Enjoy =]

It was snowing outside today. I watched it but I wasn't thinking about it. Of course there were only two things on my mind. Ivory. Even her name was pretty.

I sighed. She is my foster sister and I've only known her for about 3 days and I already had a crush on her.

I also can't stop thinking about last night too. When I got back from my friends house and she stood on the top step looking like the most beautiful goddess. I almost fell to my knees when presented with such beauty but I kept my cool and unfortunately blushed also. I always, _always_ blush in front of Ivory. It's embarrassing.

But the thing that interested me was that she looked…looked _jealous! _when she found out that I hung out with girls! That made me think maybe she likes me! Like when we just looked at each other before I went into my room. It was a really happy moment for me.

I walked downstairs and saw that she was sitting on the kitchen chair picking at her food. She turned her perfect head when she heard me and smiled. I think my heart just stopped working.

"Hey Erik" She said sweetly with that slight southern accent she has.

I loved how she said my name. My face gets all warm every time she says my name.

"Hey Ivory"

"Driving me to school today?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" I said calmly though my heart was the exact opposite. I swear I'm going to die of heart failure if I stay near her for a long time. I ate my breakfast while she just picked at it. She never really had an appetite.

We both got into the car. We made small talk to school for a few minutes avoiding last night as a topic while my face burned the whole time. Then a thought popped into my head. Maybe I should tell her how I feel. I wonder how she would react. I am her brother technically and how wrong would that be. At that moment she brought last night.

"And you didn't do anything with those girls right?" she asked sassily.

"No I didn't! I swear I didn't! I would never do that" _to you_ I added in my head.

"Ugh! I can't tell if you're lying. I might have to ask Tyler."

I did not want that to happen under any circumstances. It was embarrassing to think of what Tyler would say back. Then an idea came to me.

"Why do you even care?" I asked her

She seemed puzzled for a second, probably not expecting the question.

"I just didn't want you to take advantage of the girls" she said.

I snorted. Was she serious? Those girls were all over me! I practically had to beat _them_ up just so they wouldn't take advantage of _me_! Of course I did nothing with them. I may be good-looking and popular but I'm not a manwhore. I don't know about Tyler and my other friends though….

"I did nothing with them okay? Just drop it"

She did. The rest of the car ride went in silence.

When we got to school, I could see that Tyler was waiting for me on the side walk with a bunch of my other friends. I parked the car in my usual place.

"Thanks" Ivory said softly.

I blushed and replied, "No problem"

I got out of the car and walked to my friends. Ivory went the opposite direction.

"Hey Erik, why don't you ask your sister to hang out with your friends?" Tyler asked me with a cocky grin. Uh oh.

"What do you mean?" I asked him slowly.

He was to busy staring at something that was behind me with the same cocky grin to answer my question. I turned my head and saw that Tyler was staring at Ivory. She was standing with two people, a guy and a girl. I noticed that the guy (Will) was practically drooling while staring at Ivory's face and the girl (Rebecca) was talking casually with her. I looked back at Tyler with my eyebrows raised. He was still staring.

"Uhm… Tyler… do you mind not thinking dirty thoughts about my sister" I told him with a deep blush on my face.

Every time Tyler had that grin on his face, he was up to something or more like _planning _something…something that was not good.

"Never mind Erik, I don't think you're the right guy to talk to about her" He said with that same stupid grin that I was starting to hate.

The bell rang just then and me and my friends started toward school.

I was sitting in the back seat in English with my face on the textbook trying to fall asleep while the teacher was lecturing about something I didn't really care about. My thoughts floated from what I was going to do after school then to Ivory then to that fact that Fork's is always cloudy then back to Ivory and well some more Ivory. I couldn't get her out of my head!

I felt a poke on my side. I looked up and saw Katie, this cute, tiny brunette girl with huge puppy dog brown eyes hand me a note. I gave her a questioning look but she just shrugged and pointed to the girl sitting next to her. Oh on, the notes from Melissa. Melissa has an insane crush on me since the sixth grade and about once a month she asks me.

I sighed and opened the note.

_Hey Erik, it's Melissa!_

_Did you know that Tyler is telling everyone that you have a crush on your new foster sister Ivory? He was shouting it out during lunch so everyone could hear him. I know you don't have lunch with him so I just wanted to warn you of the rumor. I know you don't have a crush on her. She's your sister right? By the way..... Want to go out?_

_P.S. PLEASE WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!!! DON'T SAY NO THIS TIME! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!_

I choked when I read the first sentence. The teacher gave me a stern look and then went back to lecturing.

I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Tyler.

How could Tyler do that???? _Why_ would he do that! I didn't even tell him I liked her! Ivory is going to find out about this. She is going to find out and be disgusted with me. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

I was hyperventilating now, not caring that the teacher was writing me up for a detention for interrupting her class. When she… she… I couldn't even make sentences in my mind; my head was too fogged up with the embarrassment I'm going to have to face after this class, after school, _when I'm_ _driving her home!_ Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'd just like to say that in the beginning of chapter 5 it says it was snowing outside…. Well I made a mistake. It's **_**not **_**snowing because it's September right then. I just want to make that clear =]**

I walked in to the cafeteria and went to go the table with Will, Rebecca, and three other people that were Rebecca's friends. One was a handsome boy named Craig with black hair that almost covered his hazel eyes but is shifted to the side; another is a boy named Dylan with forest green eyes and short brown hair.

The other was a girl named Lisa, who was miniature in every. Small hands, small legs, small torso, tiny hips, cute face, but when you thought about it, she did look like she belonged in sophomore year. I wasn't supposed to know there names because I haven't met them yet but I overheard them talking with Rebecca and caught there names.

I sat down at the table and smiled at Rebecca's friends. Lisa gave me a soft smile, Dylan's jaw dropped and Craig's eyes popped. I blushed at the boys staring at me. Craig controlled his expression immediately and gave me a laid-back smile. Dylan just kept gawking at me.

I heard Rebecca's footsteps coming and was thankful when she interrupted that awkward moment.

"Hey guys, this is the new girl Ivory (she pointed to me, I blushed) you don't mind if she sits with us do you?"

The boys shook there heads quickly and Lisa just shrugged her shoulders and smiled a faint, friendly smile.

"Thanks" I said not meeting there eyes. I'm very shy by nature (ahem…).

I picked at my food, only eating bits and pieces here and there. Rebecca was having an avid conversation with Will about her science homework. I wanted to tell her that she was making it pretty obvious that she liked Will, but I didn't want to embarrass her.

"Hey Ivory,"

I looked up and saw that Craig was trying to make conversation with me. Dylan was still staring at me with his mouth hanging open, looking utterly stupid.

"Hi" I replied shyly.

"Are you from the south?" He asked.

"Yeah, Tennessee, how did you know?" I always thought my southern drawl was long gone.

"Well you have an accent and your looks kind of indicate it too" He smiled another laid-back smile.

It's true that my face does look like it came from the South. I have very curved eyebrows and a balanced kind of face but with perfect cheekbones. **(If you have a hard time trying to imagining Ivory's face, just imagine her face **_**exactly **_**like Taylor Swifts. Not every Taylor swift picture looks like Ivory, though this one in particular does – ****.com/files/upl1/32/322584/35_**** ) **

"Oh… Well yeah I came from Nashville specifically. I lived at an orphanage originally" I informed him.

He looked surprised and slightly amused by this.

"An orphanage really?"

"Yeah, then they…uhm… put me into a foster house and you know I like…I went from one family to another. That's how I ended up here." It wasn't that hard to reveal my past to him for some weird reason.

"Cool. My names Craig by the way." He smiled.

And forgetting that I was immortal, I did something really stupid.

"I know" I replied confidently and stupidly. I was aware of my mistake right after I made it.

Craig sat back in his chair a little, as if disgusted by me (but I knew it was just in surprise, but it still hurt), and gave me a weird look.

"You know? How did you know my name?"

"I uh... Rebecca uhm... talks about you a lot…"

Maybe if I do it fast enough, no one would be able to see me bang my head on the table.

Craig seemed to like this response because he smiled a big smile showing all his teeth then his usual laid-back crooked ones.

"She does? Interesting….."

Dylan snapped out of his weird staring trance then and started to eat his food, not taking his eyes off it. Then something very, very odd happen.

I could hear the person's footsteps coming near the table, I could also tell they were fast, confident steps, as if they couldn't wait to get here, but I was not, under any circumstances, prepared for the scent coming from that person.

It had to be the most delicious scent I have ever smelled. The scent wrapped around me and tickled all my senses. It had the perfect concoction of different smells and fragrances from all different angles that filled my nose with utter delight and filled my nose with something else that I did not recognize.

I have smelled pure human blood before. Of course it smells wonderful to me, like me seeing perfectly fresh water after having been drinking salt water for 10 days. But this scent was so delicious, so good, so _mouthwatering._ The desire of it bypassed painful and went to torturous. As if I didn't do anything, I would go crazy.

I turned my head enthusiastically, eager for my nose (and mouth?) to get a better whiff of it. That's when my thoughts turned violent.

It was Tyler, Erik's friend, walking confidently to me with that cocky smile that seemed to be permanent on his face, but I barely noticed that.

I was thinking, _planning _on how I was going to kill him and… and… drink his blood. That's when I knew it. It wasn't Tyler's cologne or soap that made that perfect scent come from him, it was his _blood. _It was his beautiful, perfect, amazing blood that tortured my throat right now.

It would be easy. I could pounce on him and quickly run away with him somewhere where no else would be and drink it. It would wipe that cocky smile off his face too. I smiled at this.

I was about to go through with his plans when Tyler started to talk and said something that I just was _not _expecting right now. I wasn't planning on listening to what he had to say but it kind of brought me up short.

"Hey Ivory, Erik Tainer, yes your _brother!_ Loves you!" He smiled now an equally triumphant and cocky grin.

I just stared at him dumbfounded. Erik loved me? I guess I should have seen that coming. Erik always blushes and is all nervous when I'm around him

But I wasn't staring dumbfounded at what he said. To tell the truth I couldn't care less that Erik loved me or if he was just exaggerating. I was staring dumbfounded at how this horrible boy could smell so extraordinarily good. Also, why have I never noticed his scent before either? I guess I wasn't that close to him. I was inside a house when I overheard him talking to Erik that one day and was never really near him during school. But still, I would have at least smelled a little of it. That's when I saw it.

By his hip, there where his hand lay, but on his thumb there was a cut and it was bleeding just the tiniest bit. It was like lightning has struck me then, hot full with white hot desire. The little pieces of humanity that I still had when I smelled his hand were now officially gone. I was a wild animal, worse, a vampire who smelled the best blood she has ever smelled in her entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you staring at?" Tyler asked, his voice full of arrogance. The smell of his blood was now fogging up my head so it was hard to

answer him but I managed to squeak out something.

"Your hand" I said slowly and painfully since my throat was on fire. My voice had a different quality. It didn't sound like my normal sugary sweet southern drawl voice but one with some grueling in it, some desire, some bloodlust… It sounded creepy, like a…like a _vampire._

"What about it?" he asked. He didn't seem to notice my new change of tone. He lifted up the wrong hand and examined it. I heard a "what are you doing ivory?" from behind me, the voice being Rebecca.

"Your other hand is bleeding" I choked out.

"Oh" he said and lifted up his other hand and examined it. But then he did something terrible that set me off. He blushed when he found out that he examined the wrong hand. It was too much too handle….

I lunged at him. He didn't even see it coming. I grasped his non-bleeding hand and sprinted out of the cafeteria. My friends probably just saw us there, and then see nothing but dust on where we were. Kind of like we disappeared

I sprinted out of school property and straight into the green forest. I heard Tyler scream and I put my hand over his mouth. When I got about one mile in the forest, I stopped. I looked at my victim and smiled hugely, showing all my teeth. Tyler eyes were huge with fright and his heart was beating a mile a minute. I closed my eyes and smelled his delicious blood. I did not want to gorge it all down, but to enjoy it slowly.

I took my hand off his mouth and he screamed wildly "What the hell are you doing!!" I clamped my hand on his mouth again, my eyes ablaze.

"You smell… delicious" I said.

He didn't seem to understand what I was saying. Of course he wouldn't. Now it was time for me to start the feast. I grabbed his bleeding hand and put the bleeding part to my lips. I took one last sniff, sighed out in desire, and started sucking the blood out of Tyler.

No words can describe how incredibly good he tasted. I think I was going to black out from the sheer pleasure it filled me to drink it. Tyler on the other hand, was growing paler and paler by the minute. His eyes started to droop a little and his heart rate was slowing. I didn't care at the moment. I probably wouldn't ever care. Then something interrupted my feast.

It was a loud and angry howl only about half a mile away coming from my back. It was literally impossible to stop drinking now so I just ignored the howl. I started to hear the pounding of many feet on the ground straight toward me. That's when I had to stop. Surviving was better than feeding. I couldn't believe I could stop drinking. I turned my face around and saw five angry wolves, all ready to lunge at me.

I dropped Tyler in surprise. He slumped easily to the ground, but I knew he was still alive, I could hear his heart rate gradually building when I stopped drinking. The wolves were now all snarling at me. Did they want to eat Tyler or something? Maybe I should just kill them. I decided this was the best route, since I knew I would have trouble with them later on for sure.

I got into a defensive crouch and let out a nasty gnarling sound that I have never ever heard come from my mouth. I gasped in surprise from this and instantly stood up straight again, disgusted that I actually made a sound. The wolves cocked there heads in amusement. Then I looked down and saw Tyler starting to get conscious. He was looking around and absorbing the scenery around him, though he was still pale, he looked oddly healthier than before, with his heart getting stronger by the minute. I had only about five minutes before he would know what was actually going on.

I sunk back into my defensive crouch but didn't snarl this time. I would be too freaked out if I did it again. That's when the huge wolves lunged at me.

They had so much weight that they pushed me easily to the ground. Even the wolves grunted in surprise of how easy it was to lock me down. I tried to use all my strength to get free, but they were much stronger than me. How could a bunch of wolves be stronger then me, a vampire! I grunted in pain when one wolf pounded his leg on my stomach. I kicked, punched, and hit all the wolves I could feel, but oddly it seemed to make little difference to them. Once in a while could I actually hurt one deeply. They were all pounding on me, it hurt so much. I didn't want to do it but it was involuntary.

"Ouch, please stop" I said not to loud, but not to soft either. Gosh, I really didn't to say that and sound weak but like I said before, it was involuntary.

The wolves seemed surprised because they stopped and looked at me oddly, but went right back to beating me up. Everything hurt. I knew they could easily kill me but it seemed like they enjoyed it, like they were extending the fun or like a cat playing with its food.

Then out of nowhere another wolf appeared and was screaming its head off toward the other wolves. The new wolves face was contorted with anger beyond anything I have ever seen. The wolves receded instantly. They seemed to be giving half-surprised half- apologetic looks toward the new wolf.

I got up right when they got off me.

"What was that for?" I screamed at them with my hand crossed on my chest. I know they can't understand me, but it seemed oddly appropriate for me to say that. I voiced this.

"Ugh! What am I doing! I am so stupid, yelling my head off toward wolfs! You can't even understand me!" I shook my head at my stupidity.

I turned around sharply and picked up Tyler and turned around again sharply, making sure that the wolves didn't pounce on me with my back turned. They didn't.

The thing that caught my interest now was that Tyler was looking at me weird while I cradled him in my arms as if he were a baby. His smell now become tantalizing and I was about to start to drink his blood again when I heard a soft tinkling sound come from my left. The wolves, me and Tyler turned our heads at the sound of the pealing laughter. There was a tiny girl with bronze ringlets and skin as pale as the moon. Just like me. I made the connection right there.

She was the same girl from my dream last night and I had made up my mind on the ride with Erik to school today (which seems a million years ago now) that the little girl must have been a vampire, just like me. I dropped Tyler I surprise.

The little girl looked at me and smiled a smile full with perfect white gleaming teeth. Then a girl probably no older than 20 stepped up beside her and picked her up. The lady had dark hair that fell to her back and was just as pale as me, minus the pink cheeks. I stared at the beautiful girl. She must be a vampire to. The lady looked directly towards the wolves and said

"Come now, the Volturi are almost here" I could see now that her face looked terrified and it seemed that she didn't even notice me standing here. The wolves took immediate action to what she said. They ran right behind the lady when she sprinted away with the baby. Wow, she can run faster then me.


	8. Chapter 8

I picked up Tyler and ran out of the forest. When I was at the forests edge, I stopped running and sat down, making Tyler lean on my shoulder. I didn't notice before, but now I can tell that he fainted, probably from fright. I could see that his blood was still on his finger. I sniffed the air slowly, smiling to myself on how wonderful it smells. But I would not drink it.

I promise myself at this moment, that I will never, ever, drink human blood ever again. I don't know why I'm promising myself this, I have never tasted human blood before until now, but still, I promised myself this.

Then I sat up straight quickly, making Tyler slump to the floor. I know what I have to do now, but I just don't know why I am going to do it. I must go back deep inside this forest and go to the vampire coven in there. I have so many questions to ask them that it was overwhelming. I left Tyler there and sprinted into the forest, following the wolfs smell.

I stopped about a yard behind a huge wolf, who didn't seem to notice me standing behind him. I could see now that the wolfs seemed to be making what it looked like a half ring around this place that looked like a baseball field when you think about in the forest. I twisted my head to see past the wolf and gasped. It looked like about 17 vampires in total all tensed up, talking to each other solemnly. I was about to run out to them until I heard a bunch of what it sounded like the lightest footsteps someone could possibly make, marching softly toward the meadow. I knew no human could ever walk so softly so I stayed in place not making a sound. Oddly, the wolf still didn't notice me behind him and I took extra measures to make that sure that I was quieter than any human could ever wish of being.

Then I saw them, marching in perfect formation with cloaks around them all, coming into the field. The other vampires looked cluttered and disoriented compared to the neat cloaked vampires coming in. The non-cloaked vampires (who I will be calling "the pretty vampires") all stood as still as a statue and watched the newcomers step into the field, some with malice in there eyes, others with terror. All but one was still. A vampire who was so amazingly handsome that it made me dizzy with bronze hair kept glancing to were I was, as if distracted by me.

Can he see me? I could tell that no one else looked at me or was suspicious of the spot where I was. Weird.

I just ignored him and he eventually did the same. We both put our focus back toward the newcomers. They were half way across the field now and they stopped. The way the beautiful vampires and the cloaked ones were split between the field, it gave me the feeling as if there was some invisible barrier in the field and if the pretty vampires dare to cross it, gory war will break out.

When the cloaked vampires stopped moving, other vampires came out of the forest behind them. They were not cloaked, but instead looked very curious and a few had bloodlust in there eyes. That's when I knew that gory war might actually brake out. This didn't scare me for some reason. It was probably because I was on a weird high right now. My brain was soaring through endless possibilities and knowledge I can find and gain now that I found more vampires!

My brain was still whirring when a very, _very_ handsome man who looked like he was in his late 20's stepped up and began talking.

"We don't want a battle, Aro. You have it all wrong" He said with an equally attractive slightly English- accented voice.

One of the cloaked vampires, who I am guessing is Aro, stepped out of the crowd and took his cape off his face. I wouldn't call him beautiful and handsome wasn't the right word for him either. All his facial features were perfect and marble white, but his eyes were milky-colored. It was kind of creepy to look at.

"Ah, Carlisle, my friend. I haven't seen you in a long time. I'm sorry we have to meet like this" Aro said in his naturally joyous voice.

Carlisle's face seemed to tense up a little more.

"Aro, you have it all wrong. We don't want a fight. Just touch me and you'll know the whole truth and that we broke no laws." Carlisle lifted up his hand and raised his eyebrows hopefully.

What do you mean touch him for answers? What is going on? Did these vampires break some law and I'm guessing these vampires are here to like what? Take them into custody or just kill them. Do vampires even have laws? Do vampires even have _police_? This is all so confusing and all so exciting at the same time.

"This is outrageous. Just take the immortal child Aro and finish it off." said a vampire that was next to Aro. He was smiling cruelly with a lot of bloodlust in his eyes. The prettier vampires went ballistic at this. Almost all of them crouched into fighting positions and growled the scariest noises I have ever heard. But they were nothing compared to the wolves. The wolves were howling like crazy and even though I can't understand it, I swear I could make out a few swear words mixed in the howling. One reddish-brown colored wolf even went out and stood next to the baby vampire, his face full of rage.

A violent alarm went off in my head right then. Were these vampires going to kill the baby vampire with the beautiful bronze hair?!?!?!? Are they crazy! Another alarm went off in my head, but it was of much smaller importance. The bronze haired boy must be the child's father. They looked very much alike. I went back to the more important info. They were going to kill an innocent baby. Why??

"No, no. listen Aro! Just touch my hand first please." Carlisle asked him politely but with terror in his voice.

Aro shook his head. "Carlisle, I don't need your evidence. Look! I see the baby and can tell that she is immortal!"

"No Aro! Renesmee is not like other immortal children! Listen closely; you can hear her heart beat. Look at her eyes! There brown not red! She's smarter than most adult humans!"

The cloaked vampires stayed still and quiet for a while. For a while all you could hear was the wolfs too fast heartbeat and Renesmee's fast and too light heartbeat. Then something clicked in my head. I had blue eyes, not red eyes. I have a heartbeat just like the Renesmee. Exactly like Renesmee's actually. What's going on here? Then I heard something terrible. Well I didn't actually hear it, that's why it was so terrifying. Those vampires who were apparently different from me and Renesmee _have no heartbeat!_ I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Aro's friend who had bloodlust in his eyes said.

"Hear what?" Aro asked him.

"There are two heartbeats like Renesmee, yes I hear it!"

Both the cloaked and pretty vampires looked at each other with confusion on there faces. Every single one was murmuring in agreement. It took me a second to realize that the second heartbeat they heard was mine. I stopped my breathing immediately and prayed that my heart will stop just for just a second.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait! I don't hear it anymore!" someone exclaimed.

"Me too!" another one shouted.

"What is going on! You know what, I think now is the time that I should to tell you all, of a new member of our guard I would like you to meet. I think its time to use him. Louis could you please?" Aro said.

Edward went completely crazy at this. All the pretty vampires looked at him with terrified and curious expressions. Then I felt a curious sensation, like being pushed, forcibly, toward the middle of the field. This scared the crap out of me and I quickly ran back three yards where there was no more of that pulling sensation. I noticed that the wolfs were doing the same thing except that they were losing. They were being pushed by an invisible force to where the pretty vampires were.

I think I was the first one to notice what was going on. Louis obviously has some weird power where he can move people around and most likely trap them in small spaces, as if in an invisible box. I knew this because I could see that the vampires and wolves were pushed into a small invisible box where they beat there hands on the invisible walls that held them in. I was amazed by this and kept staring.

"Bella, why aren't you using your freaking shield!" yelled a huge burly vampire **(Emmett)**.

Edward growled at the big vampire.

"I am! Its not working!" yelled a gorgeous dark haired vampire who I now know that her name is Bella. She was the same one who informed the wolves of the Volturi coming. I had a brain blast and knew now that these cloaked vampires must be the Volturi.

All the pretty vampires were shouting at the Volturi, asking of what was going on.

Aro just smiled and said. "Louis can you please do the honors of taking Renesmee."

Louis stepped out of the cloaked vampires and showed his face. His face was, of course, beautiful with dirty blonde hair pulled back with curls at his neck. He had a handsome, perfect, marble white face. He smiled a wicked smile and lifted his arm up toward the other vampires. Then something terrible happened.

Renesmee was lifted out of Bella's arms and into the air by an unseen force. She then floated in the air swiftly to Louis's arms. Louis immediately gave Renesmee to Aro.

The pretty vampires went completely crazy, banging themselves against the invisible walls with murder in there gazes. And, as before, the wolves were even worse. Especially the reddish-brown wolf, who looked now like a murdering wild beast. His wild, crazy howls were so deafening that it clouded over everyone else's shouts and hurt my ears to the point where I had to cover them with my hands.  
Aro didn't seem at all bothered by this. He just smiled and put his hand deliberately on Renesmee's hand. Renesmee was now crying, which made the reddish-brown wolfs howls even louder and crazier than ever. Her heart-breaking cry made my eyes get all wet. And then I felt a sudden hatred toward Aro and Louis and all the other cloaked vampires who wanted her dead. Why did they want her dead anyway? What did she do to them? She's just a baby for crying out loud!

"I'm sorry, Edward but Renesmee's a threat to everyone! You have made an unknown creature that we must destroy because we do not know what will happen in the future. Yes I have seen her past, but it still does not make a difference. We cannot take chances. I'm sorry." And he said all this with a smile on his face.

What.

Are they freaking serious? They think this little baby is a threat. A _threat?? _What do you mean unknown creature!! I am the same type of thing that she is! This just... this just makes me so angry! The same type of anger that coursed through me when she cried washed through me again.

Of course, if the other vampires and wolves could get any crazier than they already were, they would. Ands that exactly what they did. I swear a human would be able to hear them now if they didn't stop shouting and howling soon.

Edward then stopped shouting and a look of pure relief filled his face then horrid shock and pain. That's when I heard light footsteps reaching toward me, from where I was hiding behind a thick tree. I turned around and saw this girl who was smaller and much more beautiful than Lisa run gracefully past me with a look of sorrow on her face. She seemed to not notice me. Then another vampire came by me who was much bigger but just as beautiful and graceful as the tiny girl. But he saw me. He stopped mid-run and stared at me with a surprised expression. He had honey-blonde hair and was very bulky** (Jasper)**.

His eyes were wide with surprise. He was going to give me away if he kept staring at me! "Go now!" I mouthed the words to him silently and cocked my head toward the scene with my fingers to my lips. He nodded and went his eyes still wide. I hoped he didn't tell the other vampires that I was here.

"I'm so sorry everyone, we couldn't find anyone…" said the tiny girl.

She said this when Edward was screaming "No stay away Alice!" She didn't know what he meant and skipped right into the invisible box, now trapped inside like the rest of them. The blonde vampire did the same. The wolves were still howling like crazy, but all the other trapped vampires ran up to Alice asking her many, many questions. Alice just answered solemnly "Not now, later" She looked at the scene and gasped.

"Alice! You're here! Where have you gone?" Aro asked pleasantly.

Alice sniffed. "We…Me and Jasper, we tried to find someone like Renesmee… too show that she was not going to grow up a threat. I had a vision that you would say that. But... but we couldn't find anyone like her"

They were several gasps and murmuring from the crowd of vampires. I think I was one of them. That girl, Alice, was looking for someone like Renessmee and couldn't find one and here I am, the one she was looking for just waltzing in!

Aro looked like he just won the lottery.

"That is truly sad Alice, _but_ that just proves my point!" He smiled apologetically and handed Renesmee to his friend who smiled viciously at Renesmee. How could they be so heartless! How ironic…

Aro just smiled apologetically again and his friend (not Louis) put his mouth to Renesmees throat, not biting yet for her final kill, but prolonging the moment for the pain of the others. The reddish-brown wolf was going completely ape shit. His face and eyes were so contorted with anger that he didn't look like a wolf anymore, as if he completely lost his mind.

The vampires were on there knees with there face in there hands, looking as if they were praying. Bella was sobbing loud, tearless sobs and screaming like a mad woman with her arms trying to break through the invisible walls while Edward had his arms around her, comforting her and cursing the Volturi at the same time. Then something weird happened.

"Edward please stop them, please! Stop!" Bella was shouting at the top of her lungs and Edward looked like he was going through torture. He probably was.

Then heres the weird part. Edward turned his head to where I was and whispered softly

"Please Ivory, please" He said this softly, much lower than all the screaming and howling going on. No one paid much attention to what he said and what it meant.

I just gaped at him. How did he know my name?!

I looked up in time to see that Aro's friend was about to snap Renesmee's head off with his teeth. Every single vampire in the field fell silent, staring. The wolves just standed out more now, howling and banging the invisible walls like crazy, and like always, the reddish-brown wolf was the worst.

And here I was, hiding behind a tree, while an innocent baby was going to be killed. I don't know who said it but it rang in my ears as if someone was yelling at me.

_Help her! Now!_

The mystery voice rang in my ears louder and ever and I ran. I ran right into the middle of the field, near Aro and Louis. I don't know why I did it, but I did it right on time because if I did it second later, Renesmee would've been dead.

"Stop! What are you doing! She's just a baby!" I screamed at them.

Everyone went silent, even the wolves.


	10. Chapter 10

All the vampires got even quieter, if possible. Everyone starred at me boggle-eyed and surprised. It seemed like no one would ever break this silence so I decided it was me who had to do it.

"She is just a baby! How sick are you people!" I yelled too Aro and Louis who were about 15 feet away from me, who looked too shocked to speak. Me shouting again thwarted out the silence. No one moved.

Then I felt the worse pain I ever felt in my whole life. It felt like all my bones were being snapped in two and my head was being sawed off. I fell to the ground while letting out blood-curling shrieks of pain.

"Jane, wait" Aro said quietly.

The pain immediately went away and I sauntered back up to my feet quickly. The wolves were howling now, but they went silent when the pain went away.

Aro cocked his head to the side and stared at me while I stood where I was, panting. The pain was so shocking that I think my heart stopped working for a while. He put his hand up when the cloaked vampires were starting toward me, probably a sign to stop.

And faster than I have ever seen in my whole life, Aro ran up to me and stopped about a foot away from me.

"Who are you?" he asked inquisitively. He sounded honestly curious.

"I'm… I'm Ivory" My voice trembled a little. I was still in shock mode from that pain.

"Ivory Huh? Well you do know what you just walked into, am I right?" He asked.

I gulped. Oh yeah, I knew.

"You were going to kill that baby" I pointed toward Renesmee, who was still in Aro's friends hands but his teeth weren't at her throat anymore. The wolves let out another howl.

"Do you know what this baby is?" He asked pointedly.

"Uhm... She's an immortal child?" The way I said it made it sound like a question.

Aro seemed taken back by this because his eyes popped wide but he quickly controlled his expressions.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, too curious and frightened.

"What the heck was that pain from?" I asked, wincing when remembering how it felt.

Aro smiled friendly and said "Oh that's Jane. It's her little power"

"Power?" I whispered.

"Oh yes, Jane come here please"

A tiny girl about half my size came out. She looked like an angel with her face being so perfect. I gasped when I saw her eyes though. They were a scary crimson red that reminded me of blood.

She smiled wide, showing all her perfect white teeth.

"Hello, want me to show you my power again?" she asked sweetly.

The wolves howled crazily before the pain hit me quick like lightening. I screamed and fell to the floor. This time it felt worse than before, like all my limbs were being twisted the wrong way and my skin was being skinned off with a rusty knife. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. The pain was unbearable and it didn't show any signs of stopping. I was faintly aware of the cloaked-vampires staring at me perplexed and the wolves howling.

Then, out of nowhere, the pain completely vanished. The transition from unbearable aches and pains to nothing knocked the wind out of me. I stood up quickly and coughed a little, soon getting my breath back.

I looked at Jane. She was smiling a smile that people give to chickens before they cut their heads off. I shrunk immediately away from her. Her smile became wider and then _Oh!_

I fell to the ground from the big impact to my left cheek. It felt like someone slapped me really, really hard.

"Jane that's enough." Aro said calmly.

I got back onto my feet. The wolves were howling _still. _I turned my head to look at them. They were big wolves and each one in different colors. Black, russet, chocolate, sandy, and many more different color furs. It was interesting to look at.

I was so absorbed with the wolves that I didn't notice that Aro was now griping my arm. I tried to rip his hand off me, but his heavy grip was immensely strong.

Edward let out a very audible gasp.

"Edward, what is it?" and "Edward, what she thinking?" went out between the crowd.

What do you mean what am I thinking? I'm thinking about wanting to get this Aro guy off my arm

Aro chuckled.

I gave him a weird look. Then it all started to make sense. I let out a gasp when I finally figured it out. Was Aro…_reading my mind?_ I tugged at my hand some more, but his iron grip was too strong to shake off. Why was he touching me? Couldn't he read my mind without touching me? I felt like a retard then. Of course, Aro had to touch me to read minds; he wouldn't be touching my arm if he could. Interesting and terrifying at the same time.

"Finally figured it out huh?" Aro said lightly with a chuckle.

I tugged at my arm more violently but it made no difference.

"Let go of ME!" I screamed at an ear-piercing level.

One of the wolves started to howl like he was in pain. I didn't bother to see who the wolf was. It was probably the reddish-brown one.

"Interesting past" Aro murmured, "You were left at the steps of an orphanage at the age of 1, and if I'm correct, which I usually am, you looked like a 5 year old then?"

Every single vampire gasped.

"YES!" hissed every vampire on the wolf side.

"I WENT AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD TO FIND A HALF-VAMPIRE, AND THERES ONE RIGHT HERE IN FORKS!" screamed Alice. She looked angry but relieved also.

Oh, so I'm a half-vampire, not a full one? That's why my heart beats and my eyes aren't red (or yellow, as I can see from some of the vampires in the wolf side). That's probably why I have blood to. A memory came to me about how Renesmee was a potential threat and a perfect way to get Renesmee out of this pickle came to me.

"See! I'm a half-vampire just like Renesmee! You're more of a threat to vampires than I am!" I squealed to Aro.

Aro's, Louis's, and Aro's friends' eyes all narrowed at me. Aro's grip on my hand tightened.

Every single vampire stuck in the invisible box with the wolfs were rejoicing. Bella was on her knees thanking me over and over again. The reddish-brown wolf looked so happy and relieved that he looked crazy and drunk. **(And just in case you don't know, the reddish-brown wolf is Jacob. That's why he's the worst howler) **

"See Aro! I've looked like this for about 6 years! And I don't think I'm ever going to change. You can read my thoughts and see that I grew very, very fast until about the age of 10! My heart beats and I drink blood! Animal blood by the way! I've never killed a human!" No need to tell them that I _almost _killed one today, and then added just to make sure, "Does Renesmee grow fast?" I asked Edward and Bella.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

"See Aro! Renesmee is not more than a threat than I am!" I told Aro again.

I could see that his teeth were locked and his eyes were still narrowed. Then his eyes popped like he just won the lottery and Edward growled.

He smiled a winning smile and said "Oh yes Ivory! Renesmee is not a threat because you are living proof! Louis, give Renesmee back to the Cullen's."

Louis reluctantly used his power and made Renesmee fly through the air and into Bella's arms. And then I saw something incredible.

The reddish-brown wolf started shrinking in weird and creepy ways. All the fur on him seemed to be thinning and thinning until there no fur on him and just skin. He quickly put pants on that were tied to ankles. I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

The newly human was a big and powerful-looking man, easily being about 7 feet tall. I was still gaping at him when he turned to me and went on his knees.

"Thank you Ivory, Thank you, Thank you!" He screamed this to me gave me a meaningful look and ran to Renesmee to hug the guts out of her.

All the vampires were crowded around Bella and Edward were Renesmee was and all of them were saying words of immense gratitude to me. I blushed from all the attention.

"BUT" Aro said loudly.

Everyone silent again.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward growled, his nose flared and eyes vicious-looking.

"You can't do that Aro" He hissed through his grinded teeth.

One wolf suddenly tensed up and growled at Aro also. I looked at Aro and saw that he was still holding on to my arm.

"You can let go of my arm now." I said pointedly.

Aro just laughed in my face. He was starting to piss me off.

"Oh, am I?" He laughed some more, then he added "Ivory, you have just saved Renesmee and now I guess your supposed to go free!" He said this sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He ignored it and went on.

"But you and Renesmee are just so interesting!"

What was he trying to get at?

"Theres so much more to learn about you two! Perhaps I could…, I don't know just take one of you two and just test you abilities! Ivory you could have a hidden power that you don't even know about!"

I snorted. "I don't think so"

He laughed but then his face became serious.

"Ivory it doesn't matter what you think you can or not. You are still too young to consider if you're a threat or not. You are only 16 years old. Ten of those years growing and 6 of them as you are am I correct?"

I didn't answer him. He knew very well by touching me and seeing into my mind that he was correct.

He smiled. "Very well! Now Louis, if you could please take Renesmee and we'll be off!" He smiled more proudly and Renesmee flew out of Bella's arms.

A multitude of gasps and growls went throughout the vampires and the wolves. Especially Edward, Bella, and that really tall, powerful man who was starting to shake uncontrollably….

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled to Aro.

Renesmee was now safely in his arms, even though I don't think safely is the right word.

"Oh I'm not going to kill her! I'm just going to take her back with me and run some…lets say tests to see if she is not a bomb waiting to happen!"

My eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Hello! I'm what Renesmee is and I didn't blow up or whatever! I'm not dangerous at all! Even as a baby surrounded by humans, I didn't kill a single one!"

Aro just laughed. "Like I said Ivory, you are still young and we have no way of knowing what will happen in the future for you. Same for Renesmee!"

I can't believe this! The wolves were going absolutely crazy again and the vampires were screaming out death threats if Renesmee wasn't back into there arms. And worst of all, Renesmee eyes just started to water, then tears were sliding down her cheeks, and then she was crying uncontrollably with her little hands waving all over the place. It pained me so deep to see this.

"That's… That's ridiculous! I'm fully grown and I won't go on a killing rampage or anything anytime soon! Same with Renesmee!" I shrieked this in my pain for Renesmee and my hatred toward Aro.

"Anytime soon…" Aro whispered a quote from what I just said.

"Thank you for proving my point! Renesmee is a danger and so are you! We MUST check one of you and test you out to see if you don't have a power or anything dangerous about you too! It doesn't matter if I already read both your minds!" Aro exclaimed.

Then an idea came to my head so brave that I didn't know if I could go through with. I looked back to Renesmee, who was crying, and knew instantly that I could do this and I _will_ do it.

"Take me, not Resnesmee!"

The vampires went silent for a moment and then began murmuring. I heard everything they said.

"That's a good idea…."

"Yes! Yes! Ivory you are a saint!'

"I don't know about this…"

And the one that was the loudest, which was from Edward was.

"You can't! Neither of them should go! You don't understand Aro, Ivory!!"

He was right, I didn't understand.

"Its either Ivory _or_ Renesmee going with me orIvory _and _Renesmee that both die right now!" Aro said with a glint in his eye that I didn't like.

I was jumping now with my hand up in the air, probably looking like a student who had the right answer and really wanted the teacher to pick her.

"ME! Leave Renesmee alone she's just a baby!" I exclaimed.

Aro looked at me and smiled.

"Well that's very noble Ivory, but I'm afraid it's not your decision."

I stopped jumping. What do you _mean_ it's not my decision to practically commit suicide to save an innocent baby?

"It is Bella's decision actually, it's her baby so she chooses if its you, Ivory, that goes with us or her daughter Renesmee" Aro exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear and then added "Oh and make the decision quick Bella, we haven't got all day"

Edward growled and said.

"Aro, don't give Bella that, we all know she will pick Renesmee and you know she will go through a guilt trip"

Bella looked cross between which one. I was amazed by this. It was her own daughter!

"Bella come on! Keep your daughter!" I cried out.

She cleared her throat and looked at her toes.

"I want to keep-"

She was interrupted by two wolves that looked like they were going to kill each other, growling. They had there huge paws up and were almost nose to nose.  
"Stop fighting! Please Jacob, Seth!"

The two wolves looked at Bella, who looked like she was having

Jane's power used on her, that's how pained she looked.

She whispered something softly to one wolf, I didn't know which and

said with a gulp.

"I want to keep Renesmee"

Renesmee was instantly out of Arm's and transported swiftly through the air into Bella's sure arms.

I sighed in relief, but that was the exact opposite of what one wolf did

to Bella. The wolf looked like he was going to kill Bella on the spot. Bella's eyes widened in fear and Edward was quickly in front of her in a protective crouch.

"What's going on here?" Aro asked delightfully.

"Nothing" Edward answered harshly, his voice almost comically exact opposite of Aro's tone.

Aro didn't seem in the least bit bothered by the rude comment. He just smiled and said "Okay, Ivory lets go to Italy!"

I gulped. Italy?

The wolves were going bananas, jumping around and giving each other growls, it was pretty weird looking.

Aro finally let go of my hand and called out a name

"Felix?"

A huge vampire about 1 foot taller then me and 1 foot wider and all muscled stood next to Aro before I could blink an eye.

"Felix, would you like to do the honors?" Aro asked politely.

Felix nodded to Aro then looked at me up and down with an inappropriate smile. He suddenly grabbed me by the knees and swung me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I shrieked. He moved really fast.

I banged one of my fists into his back just to see how strong he was and was not surprised when I had to hold my fist in my other hand and screech "OW"!

Felix just laughed when I did this. I made my feet hit his chest a few times, but Felix didn't even flinch.

Aro was saying his formal goodbyes to the Cullen's when Felix turned away from the Cullen's to get ready to run and I got full view of every single, now what I'm going to call, the _good_ vampires.

They all looked stunned and were staring at me. A few were muttering thanks in my directions not daring to my eye. The wolves stopped fighting for a little bit and were staring at me too. I couldn't read there faces, all of them were blank except for one. The one wolf looked like he was going to cry, kill, murder all his friends, and commit suicide all at the same time.

I smiled at the wolf, hoping to make him feel better. I know it's corny but I always feel better when someone smiles at me. The wolf immediately straightened up more and stretched out his paw in front of him, as if trying to grab me from Felix's back.

I felt a sudden spasm of pain deep in my stomach just then. I realized that I didn't want to go with the Volturi, even though I will, if it is necessary to save Renesmee. I wanted to stay here and comfort the poor wolf. He seemed so helpless. I looked at the wolf's face and saw all the emotions played on there.

Hurt, pain, shock, more torturous pain.

"Now, don't you worry, Ivory will come back one day!" Aro said loudly, "But, she might not come back all in one piece, if you know what I mean" Aro smiled cheerfully while that hopeless wolf howled torturously toward him.

My eyes widened and I looked at Aro. He just smiled and said "You were the one who got yourself into this mess!"

Yes, it was true. I will just have to endure I guess.

With one last goodbye, the Volturi started moving forward into the forest, even though I only could see what was behind them.

The vampires were talking quietly and that one wolf was whining quietly.

"Bye" I said quietly.

All the vampires' heads snapped up fast and starred at me as I was taken away with the Volturi.


	12. Chapter 12

Full vampires can run really fast. So fast that it was a tiny bit blurry around the edges of my vision, which has _never_ happened to me before. Felix's arms were like invincible metal wrapped around the back of my knees as tight as anything can possibly get. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

I'm also uncomfortable by the fact that I think he has a nice view of my butt. I couldn't help but feel a little insecure.

The very strong wind from the super-speed running made my curly honey-gold blonde hair get in my face. I don't even bother to get it out it out of my face anymore of the 40 minutes we've been running. It'll be right were it was a second later.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly. I know they could hear me.

"Volterra, Italy." Felix answered.

"Why are we going to Italy?"

"Because that's where the Volturi is."

I knew my geography well and know that to get to Italy we were going to have to either run across all of America unnoticed then hop on a ship and sail through all of the Atlantic Ocean, go through a few European countries (unnoticed!) and sail a little more to get to Italy. OR we run to the closer Pacific Ocean and sail all around America, go through a few canals, and then go across the Atlantic Ocean and a few countries like before.

"And how are we supposed to get to Italy?" I asked. There was some sarcasm in my voice that I didn't like. I don't like being sarcastic.

Felix laughed and said "Are main man Louis is going to help out!"

My brows bunched up in confusion as I remembered Louis's power. All he could do was move stuff through the air, push it and encase it in boxes. I think Felix understood my confusion.

"He can do more than move stuff, that Louis. He can _teleport_ stuff. It's pretty amazing. The down side is that he can't teleport himself. So were going deeper in the woods so the Cullen's don't catch up, let Louis's power were off them and teleport right into our place."

My mouth hung open as I took this all in.

"What is Louis going to do?"

"He's going to have to go to Italy the old-fashion way. By plane."

I smiled. Louis deserved to have his own power rendered on himself.

For the next hour, I spent my time counting the trees streaking by me at dizzying speeds. I was on the 124,004,245th tree when there was a change from the usual silence.

"Stop now" Aro announced.

Felix skidded to stop and dropped me front-side up on the hard, dirty ground. It didn't hurt but it made the back of my clothes turn a dirty brown-green.

I scowled at Felix, he just smiled.

I got up and wiped as much dirt as I could from behind me. I tried to see my back but it was hard.

An ice cold, marble white, smooth hand clasped onto my arm with an unnaturally and inhumanly strong grip while I was trying to see my back. I knew right away that it was Aro.

I looked up at his face. The wind made no difference to him or his long black hair. His eyes were wide, gleaming a brilliant milky-red and his lips were turned up in an evil, questioning smile. His face reminded me of the evil doctors on all those old cartoons I used to watch at the orphanage.

Aro snorted at my rude thoughts.

"Okay Louis, Do your thing" Felix said.

I turned around and saw Louis nod his head slowly and close his eyes at the same time. His brows pulled together in concentration and his fists clenched.

I immediately felt like I was being lifted into the air, but my feet were clearly still on the ground. I closed my eyes and smiled at the nice pleasant, sort of like flying through a warm breeze, feeling. But the breeze started to get harsher and faster that it felt like pure debris was flying at astounding speeds directly into my face.

I heard my own and a few others shriek of pain.

My face felt like it was being ravished off with a super hard, clockwise motion of sand-paper to the cheeks and forehead, like my skin was skinned off. Covering my hands to my face made no difference, like the wind was just easily going through my guarding fingers.

As for my body, it felt perfectly normal, comfortable actually, as if I was lying in bed on a lazy Sunday.

I started to see colors of black, gray, and red and the pain immediately receded. I look around and found that I was in a dark cold tunnel with the other Volturi guards. Aro's powerful grip was still on my arm.

"Convenient but painful" Aro said out loud over the moaning from the pain of the others.

I frowned. So Louis isn't rendered by his own ability. He's _lucky _that he can't do it to himself. I sighed.

I actually considered that maybe it was Jane messing with me….

"Follow me Ivory" Aro said.

I didn't have a choice but to follow. He walked at a fast pace down the thin but tall cold (though not to me) tunnels. Felix's hand was on my shoulder pushing me forward and Aro's was still holding my arm, pulling me forward.

"Close your eyes" Aro commanded.

"Why?"

Felix sighed and Aro answered "Because for security purposes"

"I have an amazing sense of direction you know. There's really no point"

Aro smiled friendly but answered in the harshest tone I've heard him speak "Close your eyes"

I immediately did what I was told. Just then I felt a fabric cover my eye lids and tied neatly to the back of my head. I tried to open my eyes but the black velvet fabric was completely opaque. I didn't like walking in an unknown place without my sight but my other senses were so precise that I would know if I was in danger. Even though I am in danger every second I'm with the Volturi. How long am I going to stay here anyway? I have my foster family, Ariel and Erik, at home.

What is going to happen to them when I just disappear? How will they react? They would probably think I ran away. I can imagine Ariel being depressed and probably blaming herself that I ran away. I don't know about Erik though. I don't think I knew him well enough to know what he'll do.

Thinking of Erik brought me a memory that seemed so far away but was just this morning. Tyler walking to me while I smell his delicious scent. He said that Erik loved me. I know Erik doesn't _love_ me, a crush probably, but love? Come on. I have a weird feeling though that Erik is going to think I ran away because someone told me he loved me.

Would Erik be that dumb? No he wouldn't, though his friends might think this. What about Tyler too? I left him fainted and weak in the forest edge, but would he have the memory of me and the wolves? Would he get well enough to tell people the truth that I'm a vampire, _I mean_ half-vampire?

All these questions with so little answers. And now remembering the Cullen's and the wolves at the field where all this happened. What will they do with Renesmee safe but a stranger in her place? I knew they would be much happier since they have Renesmee safe and sound, but would they be mourning over a stranger? The wolves also, especially that one wolf who I wanted to comfort with all my heart. I realized then at the field that I didn't want that one wolf to be sad or in pain or for matter of fact I didn't want it to not be happy at all!

I hoped my smile helped.

Wow, how corny am I? I blushed just then when I remembered that Aro was hearing everything that I was thinking and more.

I heard Aro's lip turning up into a grin.

"It's interesting that you care so much for the well-being of that wolf, Ivory"

My face turned a deeper pink, almost red.

"I don't! Kind of… Just a little. I mean you would want to comfort the sad, wouldn't you?"

I heard Aro laugh and whisper "Sure".

We were still walking at a fast pace down what I'm guessing is the same tunnel, though it was warmer than before. Where were they going to keep me? Would I even eat? Would they starve me? I had an image in my head of me chained to the wall, much thinner and sickly-looking, having barely enough energy to lift my head to beg for food. That was impossible though. It was probably impossible for me to look anything less than perfect. I laughed at my own stupidity.

"Here we are!" Aro announced.

The fabric in front of my eyes was immediately taken off me and I saw that I was in an office-looking room. The walls were white and the carpet a cement gray color. There was what looked like a reception desk to the corner of the room with a pretty girl with long black hair and green eyes scowling at me. It was easy to tell that she wasn't a vampire. The olive skin and green eyes indicated that easily.

Why was she giving me that mean face? I gave her a reproachful look. She narrowed her eyes then concentrated to her computer where she started typing on. What was_ her_ problem?

"Okay Ivory, follow me. Wait. Do you need to sleep?" Aro asked.

My jaw dropped open. It surprised me how easily I understood what he meant. He saw all my life probably so he should that I sleep. I gulped. Full vampires don't sleep, I'm guessing.

"You guessed right" Aro answered the question I didn't really ask.

Aro just laughed some more and dragged me down a white corridor. He then pulled me into a small room with no windows. A small bed that had thin sheets lay in the corner of the room. I wondered what they used this room for. Since they don't…gulp… sleep.

"We use this room when a human will be preserved for tomorrow's food." And then he added. "We don't like waiting for our food, so we usually have some storage if we ever get hungry"

He gave me a funny grin, as if waiting to see my reaction.

My eyes popped open. Him saying that was worse then the no sleeping thing. Did I have the same fate as the humans who once slept in this room? Death?

"Are you tired?" Aro asked.

"No… getting here sort of woke me up…"

Aro laughed but then got serious.

"Sleep tonight. Tomorrow we will start….the tests"

He darted swiftly out of the room, closing the lights and locking the door simultaneously. The darkness did nothing to impair my vision so it was pretty easy to see where the bed was.

I sighed. So this was how it was going to be? I don't think I will be able to fall asleep. I walked to the bed and threw the thin sheets on to the floor. I wouldn't need them; my immense body heat can keep me more than warm in even the coldest temperature.

I lay down onto the bed and closed my eyes. Visions of the one wolf, Renesmee, and Erik danced under my eyelids. All my worries and all this time to worry about them while being powerless to do anything. (Except Renesmee; that one is already taken care of, obviously). I worry about everyone except for me. I don't need saving, I'm already dead meat, just like every other human who worried there life away in this room before they were eaten.

I slowly slid into a reluctant and worried-filled deep sleep.

Antonio Hertz was late for work one afternoon in the hustle and bustle of time square New York. He had his handy-dandy cell phone up to his ear, trying to yell over the noise of people to his boss that he will be late. Pushing through the throng of people of the New York sidewalk, he notices a beautiful, gorgeous blonde who was looking at him intently.

He dropped his phone in surprise. She easily walked through the huge crowd because everyone gave her a 1 foot radius of space and gasped when they saw her. She was about 25 years old and she introduced herself as Laura to Antonio.

Antonio tried his hardest to flirt and it was working apparently because she invited him, right then and there, to go to her apartment. Antonio couldn't believe how lucky he was! He'll just explain to his boss that he got trampled from the big crowd and had to go home to fend his broken ankle. His boss was a push-over so Antonio knew he'll be okay.

Once they got to her apartment, Laura grabbed Antonio by his tie and gave him a big kiss. Antonio was about to grab her waist when Laura started to graze her lips closer to his neck. Antonio felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Once she reached his neck however, Laura opened her mouth wide and dug her teeth deep into Antonio's throat.

I sat up straight on my bed, gasping for air. My hand was on my fluttering heart from fright. I immediately jumped from my bed and ran to the door. Laura killed Arnold. Laura's a vampire. Who the hell is Laura? I put my hand on the doorknob and was about to wrench it open, but stopped when I thought of who was I going to run to. No one out there, that's for sure.

_It was just a dream, Ivory, it didn't really happen._

I told myself this and immediately calmed down. It felt so real, so vivid. Like I was watching a movie and knew who everyone's names were before they said it.

I closed my eyes and replayed the dream in my head again. Antonio was a handsome, black-haired man who looked around Laura's age. Laura was a stunning, straight blonde haired beauty. Her eyes were a deep burgundy and her white skin was flawless.

I don't know either of them. I don't ever remember even seeing either of them in my entire life. I closed my eyes and put my hands to my temples. I took a big breath and calmed myself some more down.

What time was it anyway? I looked around the room but knew there wasn't going to be an alarm clock anywhere. You'd expect me to be extremely disoriented from the vivid dream, but oddly, my head felt sharp and clear as always. Maybe it was something all half-vampires and full vampires have, headache proof minds.

I heard light, graceful footsteps outside of the room. I listened closely and heard Aro talking.

"Is everything ready, Felix?"


	13. Chapter 13

There was a low grunt, as if someone was in pain and then Felix answered.

"Yep!" Felix sounded excited.

"Great, bring Ivory out please."

I immediately leaped quickly back to my bed and lay on my side while trying to make my breathing relax.

The door creaked open slowly, but I didn't hear any footsteps at all. Then suddenly, a loud, piercing voice echoed deep into my sensitive ears.

I screamed and covered my ears and in doing so, smacked Felix right in the face. His mouth was only an inch from my ear so it wasn't that hard to do it. He didn't respond to the accidental slap with anger, instead he just ignored. He was also laughing his head off from the stupid prank of his. I guess my sleeping façade didn't work very well.

There was a sharp ringing in my ear and my ear was so pained that I think it could go numb. I've never felt pain in my whole life. Not physical pain. Well, I don't think this counted as physical since Felix didn't actually touch me, but it was like Jane's power. Except Jane's was all mental and this was actual, sound pain.

Like the wimp I was, I started crying like a baby that's been slapped.

Felix stopped laughing suddenly and gave me a puzzled look.

Through my pained sobs and hiccups I managed to say "That really hurt!"

Felix gave an exasperated sighed.

"Come on Ivory, it was just a joke, don't cry!"

I must have looked incredibly vulnerable for Felix to give a some-what kind of apology.

I held my thrumming ear. Though my eyes were quite blurry from my tears, I could still see accurately. Felix looked like he was pissed at himself but also like he did not want to comfort me because I had a contagious disease or something.

Aro was now on threshold of the door with an amused smile.

"Hmm… so half-vampires can cry _tears._"

This brought me up short. I quieted down a little and turned to Aro.

"You *hiccup* you can't cry?"

Aro smiled "No, full vampires can not cry."

I finally stopped crying when I heard this, but my eyes were still blurry and my cheeks were probably still salty. The pain in my ear ebbed a little, but it was still there. I sniffed a lot while I processed this new information. So much things I can do that full vampires cannot. It must be terrible to not be able to sleep or not be able to cry. I couldn't believe I'm saying this, but I sure am lucky, in a way.

Aro darted to me and touched my arm lightly, which was odd. Usually he just grabbed it harshly.

"You really hurt her Felix."

Felix just shrugged. I guess he was over his momentary goodness. My cheeks were still tingling from my sobbing, but that's just because I wasn't use to it. The last time I cried this bad was when the orphanage was burning and also about 12 years ago. I had to sit in the corner for time-out because I broke all the crayons when I was coloring (it wasn't my fault! I didn't know my strength back then.) This boy was taunting me because he could hold crayons without breaking them and I couldn't. Well I started crying because it was hurtful and that made him ridicule me even worse. I broke both his arms and I wonder if his nose is ever the same.

"Okay well, Ivo- Oh what is this?"

Aro cocked his head to the side as he listened more intensely my thoughts.

"That's an interesting dream, Ivory."

I sniffed while remembering that dream I just had. I guess Felix's rude wake up call made me forget about it.

"So? It's just a dream" Just trying to keep it casual.

Aro didn't seem fooled.

"You do know that the vampire in your dream, Laura, is a good friend of the Volturi?" He then added, "That's why I'm so interested."

My eyes narrowed. Anyone who was a friend of the Volturi were not good. Aro just laughed heartfully at my judging of Laura but then got right down to business.

"I hope your ear is better because now we must begin."

"Begin what?" I said with a little too much spite.

"Why, to see how strong you are!"

I gave him a weird look.

"How are we going to do that?"

"You'll see" Whoa did Aro just wink at me?

Aro got a better hold onto my arm and dragged me out of the room with Felix following close behind. We went down a few plain white corridors and finally came to a big black door. The door covered the whole wall, heck the door was practically the wall. The smooth texture of the black door was incredible and I had a weird urge to feel it. The handles were a beautiful bronze color, carved to perfection. Felix opened the door immediately, almost roughly as if he didn't notice anything special about it. I was about to give him a look but thought better of it.

"Here we are!" Aro announced.

My jaw dropped 3 miles when we entered.

"Wow" I breathed in amazement.

It was like the beautiful door led to a new equally beautiful world. The place was as a big as the inside of a cathedral. The roof was a dome-shape and the walls surrounding it were carved with intensely intricate designs. Pillars were on both sides, supporting the immense ceiling. Windows were close to the ceiling though no sunlight was coming out. In fact, there was nothing coming out of the window. Maybe it was night-time…..


	14. Chapter 14

"It is not nighttime and they are not windows." Aro explained to me

I looked up at him curiously.

"They just look like windows, nothing more." It was Felix who answered me, not Aro.

I looked up to Felix and saw that he was grinning evilly at me.

"Can we start this, Aro?" Felix asked impatiently.

Aro smiled. "Why not?"

"What are we doing?" I asked.

Fright came back along with a light ringing in my ear. Was it ever going to go away?

"Yes, the ringing will go away Ivory; anyway, today you will be having a little match with Felix, just to test your strength."

I gasped and looked back to Felix. He sure was big and looked really,_ really_ strong. Plus, he's a full vampire so I'm basically only half of his strength!

I looked back to Aro. "I'll die!" I told him, exasperated.

Aro laughed merrily. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Ivory! Felix would never kill you, no matter how easily he could!"

I stiffened automatically.

"But I've never fought before, ever! And you can see into my thoughts so you know very well how strong I am!" I protested.

Aro smiled at me but it seemed stale, like when you're trying to persuade some one to do something without force, me , obviously.

"Exactly right, you've never fought before so right now we will test it."

"But, but, but, but Felix is…. HUGE!" I stuttered over my own words.

I heard Felix laugh from behind me. I twirled around to face him and my breathing became ragged when I saw that he was in a fighting crouch.

I heard Aro's voice become soft as he said "Begin."

Felix pounced on me right away and easily pushed me down to the ground where he went on top of me. I would have blushed since it was sort of an inappropriate position if I wasn't petrified out of my wits. And before I could even attempt to push him off me, he opened his mouth wide and roughly put it to my throat while I let out a blood-curling scream.

"Enough."

Felix immediately got off me with a triumphant smile. My eyes were wide and I was panting heavily. It happened so fast that my mind was a whirlwind. I sprang up and shrinked away from both Felix and Aro, afraid they might attack again.

Aro seemed slightly amused of my reaction by the way he smiled, which made me pretty angry.

_Straighten yourself Ivory, don't be a baby_ I told myself this. I quickly gained back my dignity and stood erect. I could tough this out. I narrowed my eyes at both of them and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to look like an angry girl, not the frightened girl who could cry at any moment if hurt again that I was.

"You're a worse fighter than I thought you were Ivory." Aro said.

"I told you that already, you didn't believe me."

Aro just chuckled.

"Ivory, try to fight back this time, okay? Give Felix a challenge."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Again?" I gulped.

Felix smiled at me and regained a fighting crotch. Then all of a sudden I felt like maybe, if I brought out my half-vampire wildness out, I could actually take Felix down. I've never been wild and I've never met any vampire other than the Cullen's and there allies at the meadow, though meeting wasn't exactly the right word, so I don't how wild a vampire can get. Well if Felix's is in a crouch maybe I should to.

I immediately imitated Felix and snarled at him. I was only a little frightened of my snarl now, not as much when I fought the wolves. _The wolves_. I sighed mentally and thought of the poor wolf I wanted to comfort. I hope he's okay.

Focus, Ivory, come on you can do this.

Felix laughed at my snarl and stance.

"That was pathetic Ivory. You look as scary as a kitten right now." He laughed some more.

I narrowed my eyes at him, which really set him off.

"There really is nothing scary about you!" Felix cried out through his laughs.

"Let's just do this!" I can't believe I actually said that since the only thing I wanted to do right now was run away to home.

Felix smiled cockily and sprang at me, full speed.

**Sorry, I've been really busy so this chapter is really short. Also it's really crappy, I've been too busy to actually fix it up some more. I don't like taking long breaks between chapters. Keep reading though, it will get better once I get more free-time. **


	15. Chapter 15

I dodged a second too late and was hit right at my shoulder by Felix's big elbow.

I screamed in pain from the blow and fell sprawling to the ground. Panting, I got up the second I fell. I was not going to lose under any circumstances! I charged at Felix but he dodged me easily. He then lunged at me but I dodged like Felix did to me just not as fast as he did and a little more graceful. And that's how it was for about a half hour. We dodged and ducked almost gracefully around each other.

It was kind of like dancing except I was scared to death the better part of it. It was pretty obvious that I was a horrible fighter, but I was an excellent dodger. I was proud of myself for that fact.

"Enough." Aro called out.

Immediately me and Felix stopped our little dodging game and turned toward Aro, who looked a little bored. He smiled at me.

"It seems like you're area of expertise is dodging, Ivory."

I smiled proudly to Aro and then I realized this the first time I ever smiled since being here. I immediately took it off my face and scowled instead.

Aro laughed at my quick change of heart.

"But you just are a _terrible_ fighter; it was almost a pity to watch."

I narrowed my eyes at Aro who kept smiling at me.

"Well now, Ivory why don't you try to fight Felix this time, really. No dodging or ducking real use of the muscles now okay?"

I stared at Aro with my eyebrows at my hairline.

"Dodging _is_ fighting!"

Aro smiled that stale smile again.

"Now" he said stiffly.

Felix sprang at me again and head butted me 30 feet into the air. The impact to my stomach immediately knocked the wind out of me and I couldn't breathe. I slammed into the wall with a sickening crack. I froze in surprise and fell to the floor in the next second. Once I hit the floor, I started convulsing in a weird type of pain that was going through me. Aro and Felix who were staring at me with wide eyes looking comically bewildered.

I started coughing, trying to get my breath. As I was coughing, I felt a liquid started to come out of my mouth and dripping down my chin. I put my shaking hand to my mouth and coughed again. Scared to death, I looked at my fingers and saw a red sticky substance on them. Blood, from my mouth. I was coughing blood.

I instantly stood up and darted to Felix and Aro.

"I'm coughing blood!' I cried.

It didn't hurt to stand at all. The only pain was a strange ripping and flowing feeling in the pit of my stomach. Both Felix and Aro were frozen like statues. Aro was the first to start talking.

"Ivory! You are practically as fragile as a human!"

My eyebrow furrowed when he said this. Was I really as fragile as a human? No way, that stunt I just survived through would have killed a human instantly.

"No I'm not! I'm just not a great fighter!"

Aro closed his eyes and shook his head side to side, as if I was missing the obvious point.

"Look at you! You are coughing blood; no vampire would ever do that, s-"

"I'm not a full vampire." I said flatly, cutting Aro short.

"You are only half a vampire, I know. But half the strength of a vampire should not be that little!" Aro gave me a meaningful look after this then his face went thoughtful.

"Ivory, what was the heaviest thing you have ever lifted?"

Before I could even answer his question, Aro grabbed my arm and his dark brows furrowed in deep thought.

I immediately went digging in my own head. Since the only time I was away from humans enough to actually lift something huge was that year in the forest alone, I went searching in my head there. Of course, I had flawless memory and I could tell that the biggest thing I lifted up was tree. I ripped the roots out and everything with a single hand. It was fairly easy by vampire standards.

"A tree?" Aro said skeptically.

Felix burst out laughing when he heard that.

I scowled at Felix and muttered "Not funny."

"Felix, she could probably lift much heavier things. Hmm… maybe we should test that…" Aro's voice faded into the background while I looked down at my hands. The blood on them, the blood smelled weird. _My blood_, I refrained, smells weird. It had a copper smell to it, a little rusty, and another I couldn't place. It was…It was a sort of _salty_ hint to it. But there was more to it, I could tell.

Everything has a distinct scent, even if it was just slightly differential, nothing ever smells exactly the same. So all the blood I consumed from various animals, since I have perfect recall, had a different stint to it. And in my blood, I could smell the elk's blood I had consumed yesterday.

My jaw dropped when I found this out. Aro immediately stopped rambling and Felix stopped laughing.

"Hm… That's interesting. Though kind of like vampires." He murmured.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Since he can read my head, Aro knew what my confusion was.

"The blood of humans that we vampires consume, stay in our stomach and we burn it like fuel doing anything. Without it, we would be weak creatures." Then Felix smiled slyly and added to what Aro said.

"Like as weak as you, Ivory."

I just ignored his comment and pestered Aro with questions through my mind.

"We do not have blood streams. Yes, you have blood streams but it is impossible to get through your skin. Yes, your skin is as impenetrable as ours. I found that out by looking into Renesmee's thoughts. Under our skin is, you guessed it right, just some more of our skin. Also some venom is under our skin to. Vampire Venom."

I stopped pelting Aro with questions when hit with the last answer. Vampire Venom? What's that?

"Our Venom is what makes us. When a full vampire smells human blood, our venom starts coming to our teeth, an involuntary reaction. To make a human turn into a vampire, we inject our venom into there bloodstreams. The venom destroys all human organs and it is like being roasted on the sun, turning into a vampire. You feel this intense heat for a few days. After that, you are a newborn and are extremely hungry and a little stronger than most vampires. Mostly because newborns still have so much human blood in there stomachs."

I only asked that one question and Aro gave me a huge explanation. Now I had an extremely important question to ask him. Aro looked at me blankly when he heard my mental question.

"I do not think you have venom in you. Mostly because according to Renesmee's thoughts, she is not venomous. But since you two seem to be the only half-vampires in existence, you two could be different in some ways."

I bit my lip as I considered that. If I had venom, I could turn humans into vampires. And I did not want to do that under any circumstances. I'm pretty positive I'm not venomous since I was only coughing blood, not venom.

"You can't cough out venom." Aro informed me.

I gave Aro a look.

"I really don't think I'm venomous." I replied stiffly.

Don't think about it. Don't think about it. I commanded myself over and over. I refuse to let it happen.

"Now, now Ivory. You can't keep anything from me. Besides, I already know what I will do."

My eyes turned ablaze.

"No." I said, trying to make me voice sound final.

Aro's smile just got wider.

"Oh yes, Ivory."

I closed my eyes hard and shook my head roughly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" I told Aro.

"Too bad. Ivory, you will test your venom on a human, just to see."

I grimaced and started shaking my head back and forth.

"NO!"

"Oh, Ivory, you say you are not venomous so how will it hurt to try!"

I opened my eyes and starred at Aro in the face, trying to keep my face unreadable.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop."

He knew what I meant.

"Oh Ivory, we won't test it now. Now we have to see why you are coughing blood."


	16. Chapter 16

After Aro ran some tests on me in a surprisingly modern, what looked like a doctor's office, we found out that if I were human I would be dead from internal bleeding in the stomach but as a half-vampire who can heal extremely fast, the bleeding has already stopped. So basically, I'm a hundred percent healed up. Just another reason I was grateful that I was just half-vampire.

"Well, I hope that was an interesting experience for you, Ivory" Aro told me when we got back to the huge cathedral.

"It sure was" I muttered grumpily. I was feeling very grumpy right now. Why are we back in this room anyway? Me and Felix aren't going to fight again, are we? Aro had a hold of my arm so I knew I would get an answer.

"Oh yes, you and Felix are going to fight some more"

And that how it was for about 5 hours straight, Felix beating up on me. There was once though when I actually got my teeth clamped on Felix's throat but he just grabbed me and through me into the polished wooding floor, making a few floor boards break through when I clashed into it. When it was over, I actually had a bruise on my back (Felix's preferred area to beat on me). If I were human, I would be dead and more.

Aro just held my arm, not bothering to help me, just to read my mind, while I staggered to my room. Every part of me hurt like crazy and every step I took made me moan in pain. Also, I was extremely tired.

Once we got my room, I asked Aro a mental question since I was too tired to move my mouth.

"It's around 8 p.m" Aro answered.

My eyes drooped a little when we got to my room and Aro practically threw me in there.

"Have a nice dream!" Aro said sarcastically. I groaned, I hated sarcasm.

He closed the door and I limped to my small bed and got in. Right when my head hit the pillow I was out.

Bella Cullen was walking through the frigid winds of La Push. She didn't care if she was going to be near humans, she knew if she didn't kill Charlie she wouldn't kill any other human. She owed someone a deep and sincere apology.

She sighed when she heard the sad, heartbreaking howls coming from the Clearwater's house. Bella could easily see that the whole pack was in Leah's house. Of course they would be…..

She knocked on the front door and waited. Sam opened the door and he looked terrible, his face tired and stressed.

"Bella, now is not a good time, you should know."

"Please! Let me just say I'm sorry!" Bella cried out.

Right then Jacob appeared behind Sam. He looked just as bad as Sam.

"Do you still have Louis?" Jacob asked harshly. Jacob was hell bent on having Louis dead.

"Yes" Bella answered solemnly.

Jacob just then ran out of the house and turned werewolf. Once fully changed he charged into the woods.

I woke up panting and my heart racing much more than usual. I sat up slowly on my bed while my whole body was shaking. This time I knew it was a dream like last night but it was just as vivid. The dream made no sense to me! From what it indicates, the Cullen's have caught up with Louis and that one wolf is definitely going to kill him.

I shivered on how he was going to kill him. Good thing that this was just a dream and Louis was probably on a plane half-way here already. The wolf part I didn't understand at all. My dreams are just a mess these days, probably from being _here._ This place can give you nightmares, for real.

I heard movement outside and listened more closely.


	17. Chapter 17

Erik's point of view.

Ivory and Tyler have been missing for a whole week now. But it seemed like forever

I was slumped in a hard, uncomfortable chair in the Fork's police chief's office looking at the mahogany desk in front of me

Ariel, my foster mom, gulped and then asked the question we've been waiting for.

"Have you found anything yet, Officer Swan?" she asked quietly.

I didn't look up as Officer Swan answered.

"Yes, we did find somethin-" He was interrupted as Ariel started sobbing loudly. I looked up at her worriedly and saw her hands covering her face while her petite frame shook from her crying and howling.

"Oh, I loved Ivory like a daughter! Don't tell me she's dead!" Ariel wailed.

I stiffened at the thought of Ivory dead and looked pointedly at the officer. Officer Swan's face was beat red and it was pretty obvious that he was embarrassed and uncomfortable. I guess he was the type of guy who couldn't take women crying.

"Oh come on, Ariel. She's not dead." He mumbled out, his face still as red as my hair.

Ariel sniffed and looked up at the Officer, giving him a sad view of her big brown puppy dog eyes brimmed with tears.

"What did you find?" her voice cracked on the word find.

Officer Swan's blush subsided and he cleared his throat.

"Well, a man came in today claiming that he was Ivory's legal brother."

Me and Ariel's jaws dropped to the floor.

"But, but, but Ivory doesn't have any living relatives!" I stuttered out.

"Well, I guess she was wr-" He was interrupted when Ariel started screeching.

"Now what does this man have to do with Ivory's disappearance anyway!" Ariel demanded, "You shouldn't be tracking down her relatives, you should be tracking down her!"

"Now hold on a minute!" the officer put his hands up to quiet Ariel's manic screeches, "I didn't say we tracked him, he came to us."

I raised my eyebrow in way a that meant "proceed".

"He told me that he found Ivory injured in the forest and he brought her to Dr. Carlisle Cullen's house which was not so far away. He said that after Carlisle patched her up, she begged him to take her to her parent's house and he caved. So now, Ivory is safe and sound in Tennessee with her parents and brother" Officer Swan smiled at us reassuringly.

There was a stony silence when he finished and the air was charged.

"AND YOU BELIEVED THAT!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and clenching my fists, "YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING BELIEVED THAT!" I was so furious that I was shaking.

Officer Swan was immediately out of his chair too and was giving me a warning glare. "Now you calm down, Erik. There is no need to be cussing around here."

"He's right though, officer" Ariel said quietly.

"THANK YOU!" I exclaimed. Ariel gave me a hard look.

"Sit down, Erik." Ariel said and I did reluctantly while she went on. "How could you believe a random person claiming he's Ivory's brother, especially when she's missing?" she asked and I gave a mean look back at the officer. He looked kind of embarrassed.

"Of course he had documentation. He had valid a driver's license, I.D, and passport, and he also had a picture of him and Ivory when she was just a baby!" he said this and then added, "He even looked like Ivory!"

My eyes grew wide as I took in this information.

"Will she be staying with her parents?" Ariel asked quietly. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Well…no. The boy said tha-"

"How old is this "boy" anyway!" I couldn't help it, I snapped, "And isn't weird that he went to this small town and found his "sister". What a coincidence!" I say sarcastically.

Officer Swan gave me a stern look and said, "That's what we thought at first, but he swears that he was visiting his friend, Edward Cullen, since he heard he just got married." Officer Swan's face changed into an expression I couldn't decipher and went on, "You know Edward, right? He married my daughter Bella just a few months ago."

"Of course." Ariel replied.

Everyone knew about Edward and Bella's wedding, it was the talk of the town. Edward and Bella were both two years older than me. They both had pale skin, though Bella looked almost tan compared to Edward's paleness. Bella had brown hair and brown eyes and Edward had reddish-brown hair. I really don't know what Edward's eye color is.

Officer Swan was staring over my head but not really looking at anything at the same time. He seemed to be in his own world for a second then he sighed and started talking to us again.

"If you still don't think Ivory is safe, I would like to tell you that I talked to her personally over the phone. He gave us a number to call and she told me she would be coming back in probably a month or so. But she said she might want to stay with her parents. She doesn't know yet."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. The idea of Ivory leaving us was not as painful as her dead, so I was slightly relieved. But still, I felt hurt. She left right when she found out about her parents. Like she doesn't even care about me or Ariel. Sigh.

"Well, what about Tyler then? Did Ivory's brother find Tyler injured to? You did tell us before that you only found Tyler's blood and with no evidence of Ivory anywhere." Ariel asked suddenly.

Officer Swan grimaced which wasn't a good sign. "No, we found nothing and neither did Bill."

"Bill?" me and Ariel ask at the same time.

Officer Swan looked at us weird and then laughed. "Bill's Ivory's brother. I felt like I told you that. Weird."

"Anyway, we are going to have to think that Tyler was injured then kidnapped and Ivory was not kidnapped."

"But wait." I cut in, "Did Bill show you guys where he found Ivory injured. Oh and if Ivory was injured why did you guys find none of her blood?" I asked.

"Good question. First of all, Bill did show us where he found her and he said she was unconscious, there was only very little blood. We're guessing that the kidnapper just hit her on the top of the head."

"Hmm." Was all I could say back. Bill's story made sense, I guess. But it was going out on a limb for the police to actually believe it!

"Wait. If you talked to Ivory on the phone, did you ask her what happened to her and Tyler." Ariel asked.

"She says all she can remember is walking out from lunch with Tyler than someone grabbed her head and then everything went blank until she became conscious in the Cullen house." Officer Swan answered back.

"And Bill didn't bother to tell the police anything until a week later?" Ariel asked.

Officer Swan sighed. He looked really stressed, probably because we were interrogating him so intensely. "Bill had to fly Ivory to Tennessee and then came back to inform us. Ariel, Erik, I assure that Ivory is just fine! I talked to her; Bill has her birth certificate and pictures of her when she was a baby. Edward and Carlisle Cullen both came in yesterday too to tell us that Bill's story is true!"

There was a silence after he said this and Ariel burst into tears.

"I'm so happy she's okay!" she wails. It's odd how she in the beginning of this meeting she was crying sad tears because she didn't want Ivory dead and now at the end, she's crying tears of happiness. Also, Officer Swan now looked uncomfortable at the big display of emotion.

"Thank you, Officer! I hope you find Tyler!" Ariel exclaimed as we walked out of the room.

We stopped at a McDonald's before we got home to celebrate. Yay for greasy fast-food. Ariel just kept saying how she was so happy and relieved that Ivory was safe so much that I began to get annoyed. I mean, yeah I'm glad Ivory's safe (though slightly suspicious) but Tyler's still out there! He could be out there but not alive…..


	18. Chapter 18

A week. That's how long I've been in Volterra, Italy.

"Come on, Ivory, use your strength!" Aro shouts to me as Felix flings at me.

Felix crashes into me and I fly to the wall. But instead of making a dent in the wood, I immediately stick my feet out in front of me and bounce back from the wall and bring Felix down into the ground in less than a second.

"Good!" Aro applauses for me and I roll my eyes.

This is how it has been for the whole week. Fighting Felix during the days, disturbing dreams at night. Seriously, last night I had a nightmare about Erik, my foster brother, getting into a car accident, breaking one arm and having a mild concussion.

Also, something I've noticed is that fighting Felix has began to feel like…I don't know, sort of like a _training session. _I'm becoming more tactful and exact with my fighting (though horribly bad compared with full vampires) and Felix actually gave me a tip yesterday. Creepy, I know.

I've been seeing Aro less and less every day. He doesn't wake me up anymore, Felix or that human girl in the office now does (and not happily to). I have a faint feeling that Aro is getting slightly bored with me, since I'm not as special as he thought I was.

"That's enough for today!" Aro calls out and I and Felix automatically stop fighting.

He's been cutting are training (hah!) sessions short almost every day now.

We walk out of the huge cathedral and Aro directs me to my room (though I know how to get to it easily).

He doesn't let go of my arm as I try to get into my room.

"Ivory, I know you've been thinking (I roll my eyes) that I am not paying much attention to you as I use to."

Narrowing my eyes, I mentally tell him to proceed.

"Well, I would just like to inform you, that I am _not _neglecting you. It's just that I have more important stuff to attend to then being with you 24/7. I have a life."

Yep, he's bored of me. It's written all over his face.

"Then why don't you let me go?!" I say miserably, "I just want to go home!"

For a second, I thought Aro might fold by the way his proud smile faded slightly. But, of course, he doesn't.

"Ivory! Are you saying we let you go and get Renesmee instead?"

"No!" I immediately backtrack. But then decided to plea my case, "I'm not dangerous, Aro! I have no power, can't read minds or anything like that! I'm much weaker than the average vampire! What do want with me!"

For once, Aro is actually considering what I just said.

But, of course, he doesn't give in.

"Ivory, you _could _have a power, it just might be developing! Or will come randomly one day!" In Aro's voice is hope.

"Oh please! You know very well that all I am is an extremely weak, un-special vampire!" I practically scream this.

"Well that is were your wrong, Ivory. You have blood running in your veins, and when you smelled your blood the day you coughed it out, you didn't like the smell! Also, you need to breathe! Full vampires do not need to breathe! You smell only half like a vampire and half like a human! You could have a multitude of powers hidden inside of you somewhere. And what is most interesting is that you do not even know your own parents! You have no memory of the first year of your life!"

I was stunned into silence when he finished.

Happy and content with my thoughtful silence, Aro added, "You are the most special immortal being out there. And that is why I am keeping you."

I went to bed in a dazed state, Aro's words floating around in my head, trying to make sense of it. I thought Aro wanted to kill me because I was a danger, not _keep_ me because I was special!

Thoroughly tired and beaten in the both senses of the word, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Or so I thought.

Searing pain shot up my left leg, faster and more deadly than a bullet. I let out a blood-curdling scream while streams of thick tears went sliding down my cheeks. Darkness surrounded me, though I could see patches of green and brown through it slightly. The tears blurred my vision so I had no hope of seeing what was beyond this pitch black fabric that seemed to be wrapped around my head.

The pain was excruciating.

Teeth sharp as razors had a good hold on my left calf and was digging into my leg deeper and deeper, making my screams louder and more horrific.

"STOP, please!" I howled at the top of my lungs. The voice I let out didn't even sound like mine at all.

The teeth clamped onto my leg loosened slightly, probably from surprise at such an outburst and then clamped on again. They weren't digging deeper into my leg, thank god, but seemed to be doing something different, causing a different pain to go through. It seemed to be…pulling. It seemed to be trying to… pull my calf off!

I woke up out of breath and shaking. Immediately, I whisked the thin covers off of me quickly and automatically grab my aching left calf. Except it wasn't aching at all, in fact it felt perfectly fine. My dream was so vivid and so real; I can remember the pain as if I just felt it seconds ago.

Sighing, I looked back down at my perfect, thin but shapely legs. They were a snow-y white with a tinge of pink, the same exact color as my face; pink being my cheeks. Thankfully, Aro gave me some clothes to borrow when I was beginning to feel grimy in my comfortable clothes from home. Just a simple white tank top and white pants. My old clothes were tattered and ripped all over the place from my first very long fight, the day I got here.

I haven't taken a shower since coming here though. How disgusting, I know, but do you think I'm in the position to ask Aro if I could take a bubble bath and wash up!

When getting up and putting the covers back on the bed, I noticed something different about me. There was a dull aching in my throat and I felt oddly weak. And then it struck me.

I was thirsty.


	19. Chapter 19

How long has it been since I've drank animal blood? About a week? That's usually how long my duration is at home so why should it be any different here. But how long will I stay here, how long till I can leave and go hunting?

Aro's words from last night popped into my head.

_And that is why I am keeping you_

Now how long does he plan to keep me! I need to hunt soon or that girl in the reception area is in danger!

I told myself to calm down and reminded myself that I have gone without animal blood for the first 5 years of my life! But I didn't know I was a vampire then……

Just then, Aro came bounding into the room with a cheery smile plastered on his face

"Good morning!" Aro exclaimed.

And before I could grunt grumpily back at him, he snatched my arm and read my most recent thoughts. A thin smile appeared on his lips.

"Having more of those morbid dreams, I see." He murmured.

I didn't reply.

"Today, we will be doing something diff-, Oh!" He cut himself off and cocked an ear to the door, listening to something I couldn't hear. His face was tight with thought but then a smile smoothed over and he laughed merrily.

"Well, it appears we have a visitor! Come Ivory, this should be interesting."

He pulled me out of the door and dragged me down a corridor towards the reception area. Once close enough, I caught a whiff of the human lady and moaned quietly. My throat ached and I wanted to hunt.

Aro looked down at me and as his eyes grew wide. Oh no. Why did I have to think that!

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry, Ivory! Now that's something we can supply for you!"

"Never." I spat out. I rather starve to death. I think.

Aro snickered and just dragged me faster to the reception area. The human lady was taping on her keyboard and scowled when she saw me being dragged in. Seriously, what was her problem?

Felix was leaning on the wall having a conversation with a blonde haired vampire. Felix said something too low for me to hear and the girl immediteatly turned around and looked at me, but only for a second because her eyes darted to Aro and a smile came to her perfect lips.

I stood rooted in shock, staring at the girl who starred in my first dream here.

"Aww, Laura, What a pleasure it is to see you, it's been a long time!" Aro exclaimed with his arms open, giving Laura a big hug.

"I _know_ feels like I haven't seen you in centuries!" Laura had a slight English accent. She laughed throwing her head full of straight, white blond hair back until she noticed me staring at her.

"Who...." she stares at me straight in the eyes, "is she?"

The question wasn't even meant for me.

Aro turned to look at me and then answered, "This is Ivory Haines, she is -"

He was interrupted by Laura.

"Wait her eyes. There… blue?" she looked at Aro, confused at what she was seeing "And she smells different. Is she your snack?"

I flinched at the last sentence.

Aro laughed wholeheartedly and answered, "No, she is not. Ivory is…..special."

I tried not to snort, but a smile did come to my lips.

"Hm….does she have a power?" why does Laura talk about me like I'm not here?

"Not exactly, but she is special. Did you know she had a dream about you?" Aro asked.

My face turned slightly pink and Laura scanned my face some more, as if finally gaining more interest in my appearance.

"Dream? Aro is she human or not?" she asked obnoxiously.

"Yes, she is human." Aro answered immediately and then asked politely, "May I?" while extending a hand to her bare shoulder.

She nodded, her cat-like burgundy eyes still on me.

Aro touched her pale shoulder and closed his milky red eyes. I never noticed before but Aro's skin looked very thin, almost papery-like. He must be very old. I shivered at the thought of how old he could be. I'm guessing vampires can live a long time….

All of a sudden, Aro's eye's popped open. Still touching Laura, he turned and gaped at me.

"What?" Laura demanded.

Aro didn't answer for a while and his wide-eyed staring was starting to get creepy. Finally he blinked a few times and looked back at Laura with a confused expression.

"You did this yesterday, right?" He asked cryptically.

Laura at first looked confused but then her face smoothed into a evil smile.

"It was great! Human men are so predictably, it's almost no fun anymore." Laura laughed again, throwing her head back like the way she did.

"What is she talking about?" I asked Aro sharply. I refused to believe what just went through my head.

Aro repeated, "She did this yesterday. Yesterday."

Immediately, Aro's hand was off Laura and on my arm. He read me and laughed a startled laugh. Then another laugh, and then another.

"This is real, this is real!" he cried out happily in a way that made me question his sanity.

"What's real?" I and Laura asked at the same time.

Aro stopped laughing and looked at me in a way he never has since me being here. There was true, hundred percent, glowing awe and wonder in his deep gaze at me.

"Ivory had a dream a week ago about what you did Laura. If I am correct, Ivory can see the future…..in her dreams."


	20. Chapter 20

I stood there, thunderstruck. Aro was still gazing at me with wonder and Laura was sneering.

"This is _wonderful!_" Aro cried out. He had a huge smile on his face that made me want to puke at the moment.

See the future?!?! I don't want to see the future! I want life to come at me whenever it should, not knowing what happens. Though is could be useful when wanting to know the lottery numbers……

"We must practice!" Aro announced at once.

"Practice what?"

Aro looked at me and then all of his features softened.

"Are you tired?" he asked quietly.

I arched my already curved eyebrows in a way that meant _you can't be serious._

For the next hour or so, Aro had me wait in the reception area to make small talk with the only person in the room at the moment, the snobbish human. Laura had gone with Felix somewhere else that I don't know of.

She was tapping away on the keyboard, pointedly not look in my direction. I was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, waiting for something to do. Also, I tried not to breathe heavily because her blood smelled increasingly more delicious by the second.

"So…." I began. Really, what was there to talk about? Ha ha. Why not start with the basics?

"What's your name?" I asked politely, making my southern drawl come out more so I can sound kinder.

She stopped typing immediately and looked directly into my blue eyes. After a second or so, she answered.

"Kate." She had a high alto voice with a thick Italian accent.

I nod my head casually, to show I heard her and replied, "My name's Ivory Haines, just in case you don't know."

"I know you name." she spat at me and went back to typing on her computer.

My face burned from embarrassment and I let the empty conversation end there.

Finally Aro came back 10 minutes later, his face a display of excitement.

"Come with me!" Aro said excitedly, grabbing my arm and giving me a strong heave back into the plain hallway. We got to my room in less than a second and he pushed me in.

"No way." I breathed as I took in my new and improved room.

In the place of where my small, uncomfortable, dust-ridden, sad excuse for a bed should have been was, instead, a king sized bed!

The enormous bed was a beautiful purple color that had a slight tinge of dark pink in it, and was adorned with slim pillows that looked so comfy that it might make me fall asleep right here and now.

The carpet that now filled the floor the same color as the bed and were super rich to the touch. It felt like I were floating in heaven just standing on it barefoot. The walls were painted a warm yellowish white that immediately made me feel like I was at home in front of a home-y fireplace.

Close to the bed was a beautifully carved drawer that looked so expensive that I felt I shouldn't touch it. Next to the drawers was a massive mahogany wardrobe that stood both powerfully old and appropriately modern. It was amazing how it all fit into this room!

And in the corner of the room stood my old bed, contrasting harshly from the surreal beauty right next. Like a beautiful angel standing next to a sick, ugly orphan.

And you should have seen my face when I looked at the human laying on the orphan bed, looking as if she was just told she had only hours to live. Her brown eyes were wide with fright and she looked like she could cry any second. She was shaking uncontrollably, her hands locked around her tan knees. To me, she looked of Spanish heritage and had to be around my age or older.

"Whats this?" I asked Aro, pulling a Laura and not talking directly to the human.

He laughed heartily then answered, "So I guess you must really like the room then, by the way you're acknowledging it!" Sarcasm. Sigh.

"Seriously, what is she doing here?" I asked more firmly.

Aro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Maria is your snack tonight."


	21. Chapter 21

Aro then burst into laughter at my horrified expression.

"Just a joke, Ivory." He said, draping his arm over my shoulder, a friendly gesture and a sneaky way to touch my skin to know my thoughts.

"We would never make you do anything you don't want to do." He said all of a sudden serious. His face was meaningful as he stared at my porcelain face.

"Then why is she here?" I asked, feeling a tidal wave of relief fall over me.

Aro smiled warmly and answered, "We are going to change Maria into a vampire" I opened my mouth to interrupt, but Aro beat me to the punch, "SHE said okay, Ivory. Were not forcing her. Yes, she looks scared but that's just because of the pain she knows she will go though to become one of us."

I stared at Aro numbly. What human would want to turn into a vampire??? To live forever and have horrible urges to kill every human you meet!

I turned to Maria. "Why would you want to be a vampire?!" I cried, exasperated.

Maria cringed away from me and answered in a thick Mexican accent, "I'm going to die from leukemia any day now."

"AND, she has a power. Even in her human form! I think she will be a valuable member of our Volturi." Aro said proudly.

"What's the power?" I asked. I felt guilty for yelling at Maria now. She just wanted to live longer!

"Can't say," Aro replied mysteriously, "But she will be staying in this room with you until it's time."

I nodded courteously.

"By the way, why did you fix up my room?" I was really curious about my improved room now.

Aro smiled and looked around the small, beautiful place.

"Just wanted to make you comfy, that's all." He said rather hastily. Before I could respond, Aro called out a name I haven't heard since coming here.

"Chelsea?"

A slim dirty blonde lady walked in immediately. It was almost funny, watching Aro say her name and watching her come in right after he said it. She grinned at Aro and then looked at me. I remembered seeing her on the field.

"Anything I can do for you?" Chelsea asked. She had a pleasant voice that had an odd calming effect on me.

"Just wanted to introduce you to Ivory. But of course, if you could…." Aro didn't finish the sentence, leaving me in confusion.

Chelsea smiled broadly at me, and everything around me seemed to change. Aro was now closer to my face, staring right into my eyes.

"Ivory, I am giving you a choice," Aro said in a low voice that almost had me hypnotized.

I nodded my head and asked, "A choice between what?"

"You may go home to your foster family or you can stay here in this cozy room." He answered in a hypnotizing voice.

"Stay here?" I asked. Everything in my head seemed foggy.

"Yes, you can join the Volturi. Be a respectful member of this great clan."

All of a sudden, the idea of staying in this room and being here in with the Volturi seemed like an excellent idea.

"What would I do here though?" I asked.

"You can help keep the vampire laws upheld. Look into the future and give us precious answers."

I nodded my head in wonder. This sounded amazing! All the adventures I could go through! I would not be a poor foster child anymore, but a prized member of vampire society. This filled me with so much pride and joy, I thought I would explode.

"But, you know you are always allowed to go back to Ariel and that Cullen bunch….if you want to." Aro told me.

I shook my head vigorously.

"I don't want to go back! I want to stay here! Oh please, Aro can I?" I exclaimed.

"Why of course! You can stay here for as long as you want."

I was smiling like an idiot now, so happy that I can stay!  
"Great, now let's begin practicing!"

Me and Aro tried everything, all day, just to see if I can see the future while I'm not asleep. The answer is, No. Only in my sleep can I actually see the future.


	22. Chapter 22

I was exhausted at the end of everything me and Aro tried. Aro wasn't, I could tell by the way he looked down at me frowning and then asking me to do something else with my mind or whatever.

"Can we take a break, _please_," I moaned. Aro gritted his teeth and then smiled down at me.

"You're tired. Why don't you fall asleep in the comfy bed now?" He said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I told him while dragging myself to the bed. Once on top of the ultra plush bed, I went under the warm comforters. It felt like I was on the most comfortable bed in the world. It _was_ on the most comfortable bed, probably. I sighed happily then closed my eyes. They shot open a second later when I felt something unnaturally cold grip onto my wrist.

"Do you mind?" I asked politely. Aro was holding my hand right now, something I found creepy to the extremes. He grinned down at me.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I'll check in during the morning tomorrow. I have some business to attend to now." Aro gave me another warm smile, grabbed Maria and flitted out of the room gracefully.

Sighing, I put my head back on top of the pillow and closed my eyes. But I couldn't fall asleep. Probably a normal thing, I guess. Once you know what happens, you can't do it anymore. The thing was, I _didn't_ want to do it anymore. Seeing the future was a power I did not want. I want to be normal, all the way. I want to be _human._ Suddenly, that senseless want to be here with the Volturi vanished completely. AllI want do is be home, with Erik and Ariel. I want my parents.

I swept away the tear that went down my cheek, telling myself not to be stupid. I'm never this emotional when I think about my parents. This was probably because I haven't a clue what they look like or act. Didn't have any memories to miss, I guess you could say.

When I was younger, I tried to making up how my parents looked like and how they were. Of course, back then I didn't know they were vampires. In my head, my mom had blond hair, just like me. She would have a sweet, motherly smile plastered on her face 24/7 and would keep me loved and warm. My father would be handsome with short curly hair, like me, but instead, he would have brown hair. He would protect me from everything and be my source of strength.

Of course, now I knew they were vampires that changed everything. Instead, they would have red eyes and ghoulish white skin. That smile on my mothers smile would be vicious, not sweet. My father wouldn't protect me at all; he would be out all night drinking blood. When I found out I was a vampire, my vision of my perfect parents were torn in half. I didn't even think of them anymore, so disgusted with myself.

I drew in air to calm myself. But wait. Edward and Bella, at the field, they were vampires and they clearly loved Renesmee with all there hearts. Bella was obviously sweet and loving, the way she cried for Renesmee, and Edward is protective. But my parents left me at an orphanage.

It was not obvious, though, that they were Renesmee's parents. Renesmee had Edwards exact hair color and face shape, but had almost nothing in common with Bella. Bella had a perfect heart-shaped face with heavy dark hair that looked pulled back that went down her back. Her eyes were a crimson color, very scary. Renesmee's were a warm, chocolate brown. Edward's eyes were yellow-gold.

Hold on a minute. The question that sprung into my head made my face turn pink. It was embarrassing to think about, but I'm very, very curious. How do vampires have babies?

I mean, can they have kids? Well that answer was a yes, obviously. Me and Renesmee were living proof. But in the field, they talked about immortal children. Immortal children must be vampire's babies, right? They would grow fast and then stop some were in there teens, right? But Alice at the field said she looked around the whole world, looking for kids like Renesmee, but couldn't find any. I was the only one. The Cullen's said that Renesmee wasn't a regular immortal child; she was one of a kind. Or two of kind, since I was born like her to. Also, something about immortal child being dangerous and Renesmee not being like that. And me to. So confusing! But back to the main question…..

Of course, I knew how people had kids. I learned that at a very young age, down to the details. I probably knew more about the male anatomy than any boy in my whole sophomore class does. Back to point, what about….vampires. I mean, they were stone! Female full vampires can't expand to have kids, so that was out of the question. What about male vamps?

I'm not the kind of person who blushes when I talk about something natural and nakedness doesn't make me uncomfortable, but that was all about human stuff. Now vampires were a different story, since I was one. Just thinking about baby vampires and how they actually have kids made my whole face turn a dark pink.

Oh this was going to be embarrassing when Aro touches me tomorrow.

Finally, I let the subject drop in my head and tried to drift to sleep, but it was extremely hard. I wasn't exactly happy or excited about my newly found power, to tell the truth, I couldn't care less about it. So I can see the future, so what. But now that I knew I was about to glimpse the unknown at closing of my eyes, my head was a frenzy.

What would I see? Would it be morbid or loving? I decided to review over my other vision/dreams and now knew a few facts about the future. Here's a list.

1. Some one with sharp teeth is going to try to rip my leg off while I'm stranded somewhere with a black cloth over my head. How pleasant.

2. Bella Cullen is going to visit the Clearwater's house to apologize for something. (Who are the Clearwater's? I thought mentally.) While she is there, Jacob will attempt to kill Louis. Some one at Clearwater's house is in pain, and apparently, it's Bella's fault.

3. Erik will be in a car crash, earning him a concussion and broken arm.

And now #4, a fact I figured out easily: Louis is dead. Killed by Jacob and the rest of the Cullen's.

I noticed a pattern in the facts. My first vision was in third person's following the man Antonio. My second dream was 1st person, Bella Cullen. My third dream was third person and my fourth, 1st person. Huh, better tell Aro this. It's interesting.

Sleep, I commanded myself. Dream about something good. Actually, vision something comforting and nice, not depressing and horrible, like they all seem to be. All of them. All. Of. Them.

WAIT!

I've had visions before! The Antonio one wasn't my first vision! The one about the wolves and the beautiful bronzed-hair girl, about a week or so back, was my first vision! I should tell Aro this to. Well, I'm just learning so much today, aren't I. Hah, there's that sarcasm again.

It must have been midnight when my head and mind finally felt tired and sunk into unconsciousness.


	23. Chapter 23

_I woke up confused. I felt no shock or understanding and my head was clouded with sleep, which subsided after a few seconds. The impact of the news hit me like a missile. I sat straight in the bed while a huge smile broke onto my face. I had no dream, no disturbing visions last night. Realizing that I had the power maybe made it go away! YES! _

I woke up confused. I felt no shock or understanding and my head was clouded with sleep, which subsided after a few seconds. The impact of the news hit me like a missile. I sat straight in the bed while a huge smile broke onto my face. I had no dream, no disturbing visions last night. Releasing that I had the power maybe made it go away! YES!

Then I remembered my dream. It was exactly what I just felt a second ago, in my perspective. Oh, wow. I had a vision that I was going to wake up thinking I didn't just have a dream/vision. I'm such a loser.

With a defeated sigh, I looked around the room I just slept in. My eyes widened as I saw the beautiful furniture and wall paint that surrounded me, and at first I had to remind myself where I was. This bed was higher up, so I felt lifted almost. The orphanage bed (my old one) was not there anymore, I noticed. Aro or someone must have taken it out when I was sleeping. But wasn't Maria supposed to sleep in it? Oh well.

Just then, the door swung open, showing me Aro walk in with a big smile on his onion-like skin. Automatically, a smile slapped onto my face.

"Hello Aro," I greeted pleasantly.

"Hello Ivory, any dreams?"

"Touch me and you'll see," I raised my hand to him, hoping my dream will please him.

He smiled and practically floated over to me, that's how graceful he is. Once touching my arm, he closed his eyes and opened them 4 seconds later.

"Odd," He murmured. I could hear the disappoint in his voice.

"I'm sure I will dream something better tomorrow!" I told him quickly.

He laughed and said, "Ivory, don't strain yourself, its okay. By the way, I sent a letter to the Cullen's yesterday explaining to them that you won't be coming back."

My jaw dropped.

"I'm not going back??" I shrieked.

"If I remember correctly, yesterday you agreed to this. I would appreciate if you keep to your word. Of course, you can leave whenever you like." He waved his hand to the door to prove his point.

"No, no! I want to stay just not…forever you know?" I hoped I worded that good enough not to hurt him.

"You don't have to stay forever, just as long as you like," He told me.

A smile blossomed onto my lips. Aro was a great vampire.

"Would you like to know what I wrote on the letter?" Aro asked me.

I hesitated at this then agreed. He handed me a sheet and quietly told me that it was a copy of the letter that he sent yesterday.  
"Before I read it, when will the Cullen's receive it?" I asked.

"I thought you were the physic here," He said playfully, then winked at me, and walked out of the room.

Laughing lightly, I glanced down to the perfect old cursive of Aro's handwriting on the thick piece of paper.

Hello Cullen's, I do hope everything is pleasant over there. I would just like to inform you that Ivory will not be joining you again for quite a while. Of course, this is her choice and we would never force anything upon her. You see, she has a gift unlike any other. She can see the future in her dreams, and only in her sleep. The visions each come true and they are very accurate. Also, they are far more detailed than Alice's and ARE written in stone. The only way her visions can not come true are if Ivory personally intervene in them. She see's the decisions and that's how it will end up, no matter how much that certain person change there minds. We are treating her perfectly, so do not worry. Though, I am hoping to persuade her to give up her vegetarian life, it would be very inconvenient for us. I plan to have her help Heidi, since it would be much easier and she can go in the light.

Good Day.

Wow, I guess Aro got a lot more information about my talent yesterday than I suspected. So, my visions will come true, no matter what unless I interrupt it personally? Weird. Also, there more accurate than Alice's? Is he talking about Alice from the field a week or so ago? She can see the future? Aro needs to EXPLAIN! And what about this Heidi business? What does he mean he wants me to help her? What does she do and who is she? Also, it says he wants to persuade me to give up eating animals for humans! So dirty, so wrong, so inhuman, so disgusting!

So tempting.

If I am going to live here, might as well be true to who I am. I mean…..that goes against everything I think is right….but if I am going to live forever why drink secondhand? And it would make it easier for Aro! I flopped the idea around in my head like a pancake. Kill innocent humans for such great blood and to please Aro or spare human lives and quench my thirst instead with disgusting animal blood and for what in return……

Aro just then came into the room and went directly to my arm to read my recent thoughts. I looked up at him worriedly, hoping he can answer my questions.

"Alice Cullen can see the future, but's it's always changing for her when people change there minds. She can see them any time she wants, not just in her dreams. Yours are random however; hers are whatever she looks for. I'm currently trying to find a pattern in your drea- oh, I see you already have! Different perspectives each time….hmmm…," he murmured.

"Is she the only gifted Cullen?" I asked.

"No. Edward Cullen is talented to; yes Renesmee's father, he can read minds like me but he does not need to touch to hear, you only have to be in about a 3 mile radius to hear. Jasper is also talented, the one with blonde hair who came with Alice. He can manipulate your emotions and sense them. He can make you feel calm or anything else. He knows how you feel, yes it's interesting."

He gave me a lot to think over.

"That's all?" I asked. He nodded his head solemnly.

"What about Heidi? Who's she?" I asked.

"She catches us humans for us to feed on. We never do and she must not be in Volterra to take humans. I would like you to help her since you don't need to wait till sundown to wait. Also, your eyes are blue, a much more common color for humans and you are beautiful (I blushed at his comment) so humans will naturally be attracted to you more. Humans seem to sense us as dangerous and fear us even though they don't know where vampires so it does make it slightly harder for Heidi. I don't think humans fear you senselessly, just full vampires."

"Sun down? Like, you burn in the sun right? Only full vampires?" I asked, while my face heated up. That was a rather stupid question.

He laughed full-heartedly and answered, "Full vampires glitter in the sun, like a spectrum. You only have just a faint shimmer, nothing a human can see, only us."

It's true; I've noticed that my skin shimmered faintly in the sun. Ha, you should have seen me in Tennessee when I found out I was a vampire at the orphanage. I refused to go out in the sun for three-days straight until I gave in and found out that I won't die. It wasn't like I was never in the sun before I found out and didn't burn. So, full vampires glitter. That should be interesting to see.

I looked up at Aro when I noticed that he grabbed an item from behind him. In has hands were a black robe.

"Put this on, please."

Automatically, I grabbed the robe from his hand and put it on, letting the thick hood cover my face and then BAM.

The déjà vu struck me like lightning. Seeing through this fabric brought back a memory, no a vision, of a couple nights ago. This will be the robe that's wrapped around my head when someone tries to rip my leg off.

I started trembling and just then noticed that Aro was holding my arm, his face full of curiosity.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm sure we can stop that from happening, but you never know. Especially since you visions are always right on target. Hmm….the only way to make it not happen is if you intervene yourself….." Aro went off mumbling to himself while I stood rooted in fear.

The pain was so real and vivid in the dream, as if it was happening to me right that second. I didn't have much time to worry because Aro wanted me to go off on my first mission. And by mission I mean dinnertime.

"I don't know if I made my mind just yet…."I stuttered out when Aro encouraged me to go with Heidi that day.

"You do not have to feed on humans, little Ivory, but we will and it would be nice if you at least helped."

I sucked in a lungful of air as he held my arm, directing me down the bland corridor and, to my amazement, there seemed to be an elevator directly down the hall and to the corner, near the black door. He hurried me into the elevator and down we went.

When the elevator stopped, it opened to a beautiful room. There was a mahogany desk and the carpet was a deep green and the walls were paneled wood. There were no windows, but paintings that seemed to be glowing. Also, there was no one at the desk.

"Do you want to know why Kate dislikes you?" Aro asked me while I gawked at the room.

Well, that was random.

"Uhmm….sure?" It sounded like a question, the way I said it.

He pointed to the highly polished mahogany reception desk.

"She _used_ to work there. We demoted her down to the desk in the lobby. By the way, her real name is Gianna."

My eyebrows raised as I took this, but he still didn't get down to the point.

"But why does she hate me?" I asked curiously.

"Jealousy, my dear Ivory. It's a poisonous thing," he sighed.

Before I could ask for the reason of her jealousy, two men walked in. One had fair skin and snowy white hair that fell to his shoulder. It gave him a scary effect. The other had the same trademark white skin of the vampires but instead black hair that fell to his shoulders also. I remembered both of them from the field, long ago

"So is she the helper?" the white-haired one asked Aro, his hand pointing to me.

Aro smiled widely in return.

"If by helper, you mean see the future and catch humans then yes, she is," Aro replied.

My face turned a brighter pink.

"Well, what's the hold-up? I'm hungry," a voice growled from a corner of the room I don't remember seeing. The voice belonged to Felix. Felix, being a huge and strong vampire, had always frightened me like crazy, but now, if I'm staying here, he didn't seem so threatening.

"Patience, Felix. Ivory is new to this, you must remember that," Aro told Felix cautiously.


	24. Chapter 24

The enormity of this all hit me right then. Kill humans, to take away a _life_ just to satisfy a hunger is terrible. Just then, an interesting abstract came to me. What if there was a monster stronger than vampires, and that monster had an intense desire to…..I don't know _eat _us vampires or something, but they could easily trade us for something less real, like animals. I would not want to be eaten by that monster, not at all.

"I'm not doing this, Aro," I said firmly.

Of course, Aro knew everything that ran through my mind just then so it didn't surprise him.

"Fine, you don't have to eat the humans, just catch some for us!" Felix called impatiently.

I scowled at him and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I shrieked furiously at Felix.

He laughed some more.

"He finds you being angry amusing." Aro explained to me.

I asked internally how me being mad could be amusing.

"Really, Ivory. You're the least scariest vampire I have ever met. I bet Renesmee could scare me more!" Felix ranted from the shadowy corner.

My scowl depended. Felix whispered something too low that had the three vampires in the room chuckling to themselves.

Again, my scowl depended.

"Okay, okay, okay. Felix, escort Ivory to her room."

Felix nodded to Aro and turned me to the door. The elevator ride down consisted of Felix chuckling randomly to himself at regular intervals and me recoiling from his every slight movement in the corner. Being in a tiny, locked metal elevator with Felix for ten seconds could be fatal.

Once safely in my room, I ran to my bed, hid myself under the covers and the sobs started raking through my body. Tears drenched my cheeks and comforter.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked myself through the streams falling from my eyes.

Everything just came crushing down on me and I couldn't take it. I'm too fragile and stupid and weak for this vampire business. Heidi was going to bring humans for the other vampires to kill and Aro is going to try to make me see the stupid future in my stupid dreams and it will always be just stupid random crap that will never impress Aro. Felix will always laugh at my humanness and make me feel uncomfortable. I will always feel terrified when I'm in close proximity with Felix.

I curled up into a ball and cried some more. Soon, I started to think of home, of Forks. The Cullen's, the wolf, Renesmee, Erik, Ariel, Rebecca, Tyler. Oh, missing Tyler.

"Where is Tyler?!?!" I yelled out through my tears for no reason. I just wanted to stop this. Now. I want to go home.

I calmed myself down after a few more minutes. Then, the all the crying from today and last night made me suddenly exhausted. I quickly fell asleep.

_Renesmee and Jacob were in the forest, hunting and playing at the same time. The solemn mood was almost tangible. _

"_Why is Seth so sad?" she asked Jacob. Renesmee was crushed by Seth's sudden, off mood swings. _

_Jacob sighed and picked Renesmee up and held her tiny figure in his arms as if she was a baby. _

"_It's hard to explain but…………" _

Suddenly the picture of Renesmee and Jacob in my mind swirled into a multi-colored nothingness and a new image was produced which soon animated.

_Renesmee, now looking as if she were a beautiful 7-year old, was sprawled on the floor. Her brows were knitted together in mild concentration as she worked on the 5000-piece puzzle in front of her. Jacob was watching her intently, with a devoted gleam in his eyes. He was sitting on the couch since Renesmee did not want any help. The solemn mood was all but gone. _

_Suddenly, Renesmee looked up and smiled broadly. Jacob answering smile was just as big. _

"_I want Ivory to help me!" she exclaimed. _

_Jacob crossed his hands over his chest as he made mock hurt go on his face. _

"_Oh, you want Ivory to help you but not me?" he said, indulgently. _

_Renesmee laughed, which sounded like twinkling bells, made of bronze (ha, he hair color). _

"_Yep!" _

The picture paused as it was and then disappeared into the colors and a new one arose.

_Renesmee, 13 years old now, was standing next to a giant russet wolf. Renesmee was laughing loudly and the wolf looked like it was too, by the way it was shaking. _

Then the moving picture was gone, replaced with a new one.

A new image of Renesmee and Jacob, then another, and another. All different, except for the fact that it was those two that stayed in each of them.

Then images and moving pictures started going by faster and faster. All consisting of Renesmee and Jacob. One of them on a beach, getting ice-cream, laughing. It was hard to catch the rest. They flew by so fast and then BAM. One image halted to a stop and played out.

_Renesmee, walking down the aisle in a beautiful cream-colored dress. Her beautiful face looked like a woman of the age of 19 years old. Her bronze curls were in a fantastic up do. The dress was strapless and looked as if it was made just for her 5'6 hour-glass body. _

_Edward was next to her, his golden eyes sad and happy at the same time. He looked sharp and handsome in a tux._

_Renesmee stopped and turned to face Jacob, whose face was scarred deep with intense emotions. Edward tried not to scowl at Jacob when he let go of Renesmee to stand next to a tearless-crying Bella._

_Once the priest said 'you may kiss the bride' the image turned to include the audience as Jacob kissed Renesmee sweetly as the small crowd sighed. _

_A curly-haired blonde woman, who looked about 1 to 2 years younger than Renesmee with blue eyes, had tears in her eyes as she watched Renesmee. _

The image blurred slightly.

_It looked like a tall man was sitting next to the blonde but….._

The image stopped where it was and became a picture that slowly blurred into blackness.

I woke up screaming.

**The song that helped get this chapter moving is Time of Your Life by Green Day. This song especially helped me when I wrote the dream Ivory has. For the crying, Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day helped me. Music helps me write. =]**


	25. Chapter 25

My stuck my fist into my mouth to extinguish my unexplainable screams. Once I got myself quiet, I leapt from my bed and started to pace around my lavishly cramped room with my hands on my temples. I was breathing too fast to be considered healthy, but I didn't care. The mountain of facts I just gathered were what mattered.

Jacob was going to marry Renesmee.

I let out a breathy laugh, trying to blow it off as nothing, but it was too disturbing. In the field, it was obvious how that russet (Jacob, I now know. Apparently, my dreams just _know_ what people's name. It's weird though, my dream told me as a blonde, not by my name or anything….. and that tall man?) wolf cared immensely for Renesmee….but love and marriage? Why didn't Jacob grow up at all, too? Why would Edward even _let_ her marry him? It just didn't add up in my head.

I'm missing a very important fact probably. Just one fact that will connect all the dots and make me say 'Oh! Hah, I'm so stupid!', but no easy fact came to my head. I'm missing something so obvious, I know it. Sifting through the time at the field, I hoped for some indication, but none came. So I decided to let my focus go on different facts…..like the fact that those giant wolfs can turn into humans. That was……interestingly unique. Bursting into an enormous fur ball at will actually sounds…..kind of cool. But how did it have to do with Renesmee!!!

Maybe I'm just over-thinking this. Maybe, Renesmee and Jacob just happened to fall in love and get married, plain and simple. Except for the fact that one was a werewolf and the other was a half-vampire. Half-breeds, both of them. That could be the attracting between them. Neither of them was exactly one thing or the other……..

Like me.

I shooed the depressing thoughts out of my head before they could cloud over my thinking. When I was younger and living in the woods for that one year, depression was my constant companion. That, and the search on how to kill myself. Nothing seemed to work at first, so I just let myself be and surrender to the truth that I was vampire. Just did vampire things I guess. But, even back then I could feel it, I could just sense that I wasn't doing what vampires did, or more accurately, I wasn't thinking like a vampire. Kind of like I wasn't one. That cured my depression and made me into the cheery person I am today. The fact that I am not savage or a blood lusting vampire. I have morals and values.

Maybe I should just focus on trying to get that one missing fact I need to unlock the mystery of Renesmee and Jacob.

I stopped pacing and threw myself onto the bed. I thought over my dream and then something struck me.

I wondered why this didn't surprise me before. I was there at the wedding, sitting next to a man. Maybe because I always had a feeling that I would go back. And since it was in my very accurate dreams (according to Aro), it will happen unless I intervene personally. How can I intervene into myself?

I laughed when the answer, so obvious, came to me. The only way to stop the vision from happening is if I intervene, and the only way I could stop myself from going to Forks is staying here.

So I'm going back.

I grimaced. What about Aro? I _am_ his servant, and what if he needs me? He did say that I could leave whenever I wished…

As if on cue, the doorknob twisted and walked in Aro, both unnaturally graceful and lithe.

"I thought I heard a noise," he spoke this quietly, eyeing me curiously. Of course, he didn't _think_ if he heard noise, he _did_ hear it. And it was crying, then probably soft snores for who knows how long, and then screams.

I would be curious too.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, sitting up on to the bed and wrapping my arms around my knees, into a little ball.

He looked down and answered, "You were out for a few hours. 6, to be exact."

"Hm," was all I responded back with. I was excited about asking Aro to leave, but also strangely dreading it. As if he'll kill me if I did, or did something very painful. I mean, I've only been here for a week and a half…

"So….Ivory, can you explain to me your recent erratic behavior or do I have to find out for myself?" He stuck his white hand out to show how he was going to find out for himself.

I leaned back automatically. I didn't want him to find out that I wanted to leave through my mind. It would be rude.

Or maybe I didn't want him to see Renesmee and Jacob getting married. Inside, I knew which one it was.

"Well, I've been thinking…" I started. How do I do this correctly?

"Go on." Aro ushered impatiently.

I decided to go generic teen-parent talk.

"For the past 6 hours I was thinking this actually. There comes a time in everyone's life where….the half-vampire needs to leave the nest. The nest being Italy. That blonde half-vampire needs to go back to her home so she can flourish and….stuff. She needs to spread her wings and fly! Do you understand what I'm saying?" I said this using my hands, clutching them into fists and lifting them in the air and spreading them out so Aro can see the importance of my strange acronym.

To my dismay, Aro laughed. Right in my face.

"Nest? Half-vampire needs to spread her wings?" he repeated and then broke into hysterics.

My face turned a delicate pink and I crossed my hands over my chest. Half of me was humiliated and the other, relieved. Laughing gave Aro a distraction from touching me and finding out secrets that weren't his….

"I'm serious, Aro. I want to leave, to go back to Forks." _and you can't stop me_ I thought defensively in my head and immediately regretted it. If Aro touched me, he wouldn't be happy.

Aro stopped laughing abruptly, probably sensing my mood. His eyes narrowed into slits and I recoiled away in fear. He looked dangerous.

Almost as if switching a switch, his cheerful face was back on.

"Why do you want to leave, Ivory? What is at Forks that makes you want to leave so badly?"

Honestly, I didn't know how to answer that. Maybe I just wanted to see Renesmee and Jacob married.

"I'm just not happy here. And honestly, you know my visions will never help you, you know that they will always be totally random, so what use am I of you?"

He frowned slightly.

"You have a point….Well, if you wish to leave, I guess I can't stop you…." He said thoughtfully.

Well that was easy.

"Great. That's awesome! I'll just change and I'm gone!"

Aro nodded solemnly leave and left the room. Once the door was closed, I started dancing around the room in happiness until my hands landed on the mahogany door and pulled it open.

It was filled with pitch-black uniformed robes.

My eyes widened and I suddenly remembered my other vision. I still had on the black robe Aro gave me. Silently, I shut the dresser door and looked around the room quietly. Something ached in me suddenly. Almost as if I was going to miss this place somehow…Like I fell in love with it. Like Aro, I would miss him too. My kidnapper.

Maybe I had developed Stockholm syndrome.

Whatever the case is, I'm still leaving. For some odd reason, I still looked around my room searching to see if I had any possessions to take back, like my old clothes. But they were long gone. Aro did let me take a shower half-way through trying to find out how my visions worked, so I didn't feel grimy or anything. I was all ready to leave.

I left my room and walked down the hallway and into the reception area were Aro was. He nodded to me and started walking toward a tunnel. I followed.

We finally came to the opening where you leave and Aro nodded to it. I grabbed hold of it and heaved myself up and out into the streets Italy. Immediately, I covered the whole with a plug.

It was nighttime and I suddenly was freaked out. How am I supposed to leave? I don't have a passport, a car, or anything for that matter. Just the clothes on my back.

Panicking, I walked swiftly threw the deserted streets until I found a gate. The man guarding dozed off and I spider-climbed it easily without gaining any attention.

Time to steal a car.

Acting on instinct, I broke into a car dealership and stole a shiny blue Mercedes. I was in such a worry that I didn't even have time to admire the pretty car as I drove quickly down unfamiliar streets. Of course I knew had to drive, better than Erik actually. (Erik's a pretty good driver; it's just that he should watch the road more so he doesn't swerve the car so much) I didn't read that driving book for nothing.

It looked to be around 10 o'clock only as I drove and my every sense was alert. Probably because I had so much sleep today and I woke up pretty late….

I picked up a map at a convenience store, earning myself two leering teenager and a perverted old man. Again, of course I knew how to speak Italian fluently.

I was hyperventilating around midnight. I had absolutely no idea how I was supposed to get home. Idly, I thought of sneaking onto a plane or boat, but I wimped out. I needed a passport desperately.

Finally, at around 3 in the morning, I parked the car in a deserted, dark parking lot and just starred out my windshield. I stayed frozen where I was a for at least a half and hour, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.

Maybe, I could swim. I've always been a pretty good swimmer. It wasn't my most favorite pastime, but I could deal with swimming the whole ocean. Then walking across all of America…

I groaned and slammed my forehead onto the steering wheel. It was hopeless. This whole situation was hopeless. It would take forever to get back to Forks, even with half-vampire speed.

Suddenly, there was a sharp tap on my window and I quickly looked up into a beautiful face with dark, amber-tinted eyes…


	26. Chapter 26

The eyes of a total and complete stranger. Her beautiful face was pale-white but there seemed to be an olive tone to it. Her hair was a very dark brown, almost black. Her eyes were the brightest red I've ever seen, by-passing Erik's hair which was quite a feet. But I could still see the hints of dark amber in them… I stood staring at this stranger vampire.

Her face was wild with urgency. When I froze, she tapped again, even harder on the window making the expensive glass threaten to break. I was still too petrified to even move. She noticed this.

"Ivory, you must get out NOW." She had a soft, musical voice, but her tone ran two octaves higher than what was normal.

I broke through my weird trance then and opened the car door, a stupid move on my part. The vampire reacted to this. Suddenly, she grabbed both my arms and held them firmly as she began talking to me.

"When you left, Aro sent Felix to kill you! You must go back home!" My mouth popped open as she said this.

"Who are you?" I blurted out, unthinkingly.

She shook her head impatiently. "You know me. I'm Maria, that girl from your room. Now, tell me where your home is so I can take you back."

My eyes widened. "Maria? What do you mean take me back? Felix is trying to kill me?"

She groaned in frustration. "I guess I have to tell you the whole story. Aro knows Louis was dead so he needed to find a replacement vampire who can transport him. So he found me. When I was human…I could do things, could make them disappear and reappear somewhere else…Aro heard about this and quickly found me. I stopped my change (she shuddered noticeably now) about 2 hours ago, Ivory. And apparently I can transport myself, and anyone with just using my mind.

"I overheard Aro talking to Felix and now I came to help you." She smiled sympathetically, making her look like an angel sent from heaven. "I can't help myself, I have a saving side."

I think my brain stopped working for just a second there and it took me a while to find my voice.

"You can take me back to Forks?" I spitted out.

She nodded her head quickly then asked, "Where is Forks?"

I was jumping up and down in excitement and gratitude now. And I thought everything was hopeless!

"State of Washington, U.S." I answered automatically.

She nodded her head once and her face became expressionless. She closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Maria. I owe you the world." I whispered. Her expression didn't change so I don't think she heard me.

And with a snap of a finger, watery blue and soggy green surrounding me. My curly hair was quickly drenched and I twirled around in surprise, taking in the new scenery. Or maybe drinking in the scenery would be a more apt. description; everything was wet. Sheets of rain fell down from the gray sky and as far as I could tell, it looked to be around the afternoon. Moss covered trees were scattered randomly around me, all of them vaguely familiar. Everything was familiar. I was in Forks.

"Yes!" I cried out triumphantly, raising my fist in the air. Warmth flooded through me as the truth sunk in. I was back in Forks. Back home, at last.

I marveled at everything around me, amazed by it all when I took a walk around. Hugging the trees, awed by the sticks on the ground, if anyone was watching they would probably think I was a nut. Hurrying through the forest, I suddenly heard a noise. My breath caught.

It sounded like a blend of wolf howls, all in harmony with each other. It reminded me slightly of the type of hooting you hear in a bar when someone tells a joke. Those wolfs were laughing.

I raced through the woods, following the sounds. Once close enough, I scampered up a tree to look down onto a small clearing. The rain was coming down hard now and I decided to put my hood on all the way, to save my hair from the rain.  
In the clearing was what appeared to be around 12 huge wolves of all different sizes and colors scattered around eating raw deer. I'm deducting that they just hunted the deer. They howled a couple times then sunk there razor-sharp teeth into the meat. I watched closely, wandering if I should get down and meet them, but decided it was a little too risky right now and maybe should do that when I'm more settled at home.

They didn't seem to notice me up here in this tree, and I was starting to feel a strange hint of déjà vu. But I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly…

I watched the wolves in fascination, trying to figure out what they were doing and put human emotions into it. A russet-wolf, Jacob, was standing on its haunches and appeared to be looking impatient, like he really wanted to go somewhere. A black one was on the floor, eating. A chocolate brown wolf was playing around with a tall, silver wolf. They nipped each other and scrapped on one another until the black wolf growled and they stopped immediately. Those were the ones who made the wolf howls I heard, because all the other wolfs were silent, lopping around on all fours looking rather bored.

Two wolves stuck out.

A small, silver wolf was standing in almost a protective stance next to a gangly, sand-colored wolf that was on the ground, his two big paws covering its face. I noted in my head that the sandy-wolf was the one I was hiding behind when the volturi were in that clearing two weeks ago. The silver one let out a low whine, a sound of worry, when the sandy wolf's head sunk deeper into its paw. The wolf put its head down to the ground, as if trying to lift the other's head off the ground. It didn't seem to work. Then the sandy colored wolf looked up.

I don't know how a wolf can look miserable, but this one succeeded with flying colors. Its face looked so forlorn and tortured that I felt my own face fix into a horrified expression. Within me, I felt anger brewing. Something was hurting this wolf, and I want them to stop. How could a person (or wolf) even look so terribly sad? I twitched in the tree, wanting badly to jump down and hug the poor wolf.

Bad move.

The black wolf's head whipped up in my direction and I stiffened in fright. I knew what it was saying and it probably screamed danger, a hooded vampire in a tree ready to attack. It sprang to its feet and the others quickly followed, the sandy one being the slowest. The other wolfs were in almost a Y formation behind Jacob, the russet wolf, who was in the front. I noticed that the sandy one was in the back of the formation, still looking like his parents just died.

They all growled at me abruptly and I gasped, automatically taking a step back. Of course, I forgot I was in a tree, not on the ground. So the 'me taking a step back' actually meant me putting my foot on a slippery leaves and losing my footing on the tree. I fell through a gap between the branches but thankfully my robe hinged onto one of the branches. Not thankfully, my head was in the middle of that tangle of black robe and my body hung in the open hair, as if I accidentally hung myself. Thank goodness, I'm a vampire.

I immediately grabbed onto a random branch and tried to pull myself up, but it was hard since everything I could see was only shadows, since I had cloth surrounding me. I knew what was going to happen before it did, my vision coming into my head now. They were going to pounce. There was a sound of air moving as a wolf flung itself onto my leg.

Searing pain shot up my left leg, faster and more deadly than a bullet. I let out a blood-curdling scream while streams of thick tears went sliding down my cheeks. Darkness surrounded me, though I could see patches of green and brown through it slightly. The tears blurred my vision so I had no hope of seeing what was beyond this pitch black fabric that seemed to be wrapped around my head. I now know that it is my robe.

The pain was excruciating.

Teeth sharp as razors had a good hold on my left calf and was digging into my leg deeper and deeper, making my screams louder and more horrific.

"STOP, please!" I howled at the top of my lungs. The voice I let out didn't even sound like mine at all.

The teeth clamped onto my leg loosened slightly, probably from surprise at such an outburst and then clamped on again. They weren't digging deeper into my leg, thank god, but seemed to be doing something different, causing a different pain to go through. It seemed to be…pulling. It seemed to be trying to… pull my calf off!

"NO!" I screamed out. This can't be happening, this can't be happening! I just got back home and now the wolves are going to end me. No. I shook my leg tirelessly but the wolf never even winced. Was I really that weak? I kicked again, as hard as I could possibly go and finally I heard the wolf whine and let go. I sighed in relief.

I guess I should have known that it was going to get worse.

The wolf jumped on my leg again, by the feel of it, but instead of feeling teeth, I felt daggers drag my leg downward. Paws. More than one pair, were going to pull me down, or rip my leg off in the process. I screamed in pain when one nail dug deep into my skin. Maybe I should just let go. It terrified me, but did I really want to lose my leg? This is going to be considered suicide…. I let one hand go first to wipe away some tears then, with a brave face on, I forced my other hand to stop holding on.

I felt the air whoosh by me and a hard thump as I hit the soggy ground, on my bottom and my legs in sprawled front of me. The robe was still covering my face and I quickly removed it, revealing myself to 12 angry wolves. Everything was blurry and seemed to vibrate slightly, especially the two wolves in front me, sandy one and russet. I was in a daze and I couldn't think correctly. The wolves froze in front of me and I suddenly realized it was my tears that made everything blurry. With a shaky hand, I reached down to touch my left leg. I felt a liquid, wet and cold. Bringing my shaky hand to my face, through my hazy eyes, I saw red. Blood.

Then everything went black as I fainted from the pain.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up not knowing where I was.

My eyes were still shut as my senses suddenly became alert, fresh from unconsciousness. My body felt stiff and sore and I could sense that I was lying down on a rather uncomfortable bed. A pillow was stuffed under my head. My one leg felt as if it was suspended in air and it hurt_. _The air smelled clean, gentle cleaning products perhaps. I heard noises but they sounded oddly muffled, as if they were far away. They were sounds close also.

"How's Seth?" I heard a man ask someone quietly. The voice was anxious and had an interesting English accent mixed in it. It was vaguely familiar.

A different, more American and clearly masculine voice answered.

"He's outside beating himself up." This voice was more husky.

I heard the man let out a small sigh.

Everything was quiet in the room for a moment and I was going crazy with curiosity. I really wanted to open my eyes to know where I was but I didn't want to at the same time because of the two men in front of me. Concentrating, I tried to remember what happened to me after the wolves were about to kill me but all I could remember was well, nothing.

I could still hear noises from far away. There was a crunching sound as if a tree was being broken in half…..a few, hushed footsteps closer but definitely not in this room…. And was someone talking extremely fast but not in here?

"She really is very beautiful," I heard the one man with the English accent murmur, his voice closer. It broke the silence. He must have been got closer and studied my face. Wonder why I didn't hear that small movement….

The husky voice chuckled bristly, "I guess. I prefer brunettes though…"

"I wonder why," The other man laughed with him softly.

The way he said that sounded like an inside joke that I was not aware off.

Suddenly I heard a wisp of air moving as someone flitted into the room.

"She's awake," The new voice said quietly.

The noise from outside was suddenly cut off and I couldn't hear anymore whispering from elsewhere.

I forced my eyelids open then. Three men were staring anxiously at me. One man was tall and exquisitely beautiful, fair hair and snowy skin with features so handsome it was almost ridiculous. The other was extremely tall and russet-skinned and he stood out cause of it. The third man was lankier than the fair-haired man and could be described more as a teenager. He was simply the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. Brown hair with glints of red and a boyish face, everything was perfection.

All three of them were from the field, I remembered. Carlisle and Jacob and Edward.

"How do you feel Ivory?" Carlisle asked me in a gentle, benign voice.

"I feel fine..." My voice faltered when I looked down to find that my leg _was_ suspended in air, wrapped up from ankle to knee in bloody white gauze. There was a white strap holding it up, connected to a metal rod that also connected to the rim of the bed. There also was a blanket covering me from my thighs to my waist and I appeared to be in a gray, hospital gown that was more like paper than cloth. The gown didn't reach my knees, so some of my leg was exposed and it had small sleeves that were close to a tank top. The bed had metal rods rimming it, reminding me strongly of hospital beds.

A pain then struck my leg.

"Ow!" I cried out, not to loudly thankfully.

Carlisle chuckled sadly and Jacob seemed to stiffen a little.

"It's going to hurt like that for a while. We just ran out of morphine and that was the only thing that could keep you unconscious during the pain." Edward said, rather quietly too. His face was slightly pained but he was smiling.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, cringing slightly from the pain.

"3 Days," All three of them responded at the same time. I gaped at them.

"_3 Days?_ Wow! What happened to my leg anyway?"

It was Carlisle who spoke. He stepped forward as he said, "Well, when….you got here, your left calf was slightly pulled out of place. I had to stitch it up and then wrap it up. You're lucky we had medicine because if you were awake it would have been much more painful. We already took the stitches out."

I knew that he edited the story in the beginning but I didn't pursue my curiosity.

"How long will I have to stay in this bed?" I asked.

"Until the pain is gone." Was all Carlisle responded until a faraway expression took over his features. Jacob suddenly jogged out of the room, Edward following.

"Yes," I cringed, "That's probably going to take a while. Ow, OW" I almost shouted the last 'ow'.

I bit my bottom lip and reached instinctively to my wounds, which made me yelp in pain some more.

For the rest of the day it was like this and all through the night. Of course I slept but only for a few hours because of the pain. None of the vampires, other than Carlisle and occasionally Edward, came to me. Probably because my blood leg smelled scrumptious to them, but to me it smelled metallic and borderline disgusting.

Carlisle talked to me during the day; trying to distract me from my pain but it was hard to listen. He was telling me about his family; how Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future (knew that though), telling me how Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme came to be vampires. He didn't say much about Bella and Renesmee; he said it was a long story.

"Can I ask you a question?" I told Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled wearily, "Of course you can."

I lifted my leg slightly, "Doesn't the smell of my blood tempt you at all?" I had been curious about that. He acted almost all human when he was around my leg without even a look of desire on his face. He had acted almost like a human doctor would.

"It's just that I disciplined myself for so long that I barely even notice the smell."

My face scrunched in confusion.

"Disciplined? How long have you been doing that and _how?"_

Carlisle looked slightly disturbed by my question then answered slowly. "Well…if you try hard enough, if you ignore it, it's like it isn't there. Also, I've been trying for about 350 years."

My jaw dropped.

"Three. Hundred. YEARS!?!"

Carlisle smiled sheepishly and explained, "I'm very old."

"Yeah, probably older than Aro!" I exclaimed randomly.

"Oh no. I'm no where near as old as Aro is. He makes me feel like an infant" Carlisle laughed lightly.

It took me a second to respond and when I did it was in a calm voice, the total opposite of how I felt inside.

"And how exactly old is Aro?"

"Well beyond three thousand years."

My face felt blank as that sunk in. Carlisle starred at me odd as I bounced the fact around in my head that I had spent two weeks with a three thousand year old vampire.

"Are you okay, Ivory? Your face is green."

I nodded slowly. Suddenly I felt exhausted.

"You should go to sleep." He encouraged me quietly.

I didn't answer him; I was asleep right after he finished the sentence.


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up from my vision with a gasp. Looking around the empty white room wildly, wondering why I wasn't in the wet forests hunting until I remembered that it was a vision.

No one was in the room, probably because it was early morning outside. The gauze was gone from my leg. The skin was slightly red, but there was no scar from the stitches. It felt only mildly sore, but not even a fraction as bad as it was yesterday. I probably could walk.

Slowly, I lifted my leg off the strap holding it and gingerly put it on the bed. It didn't hurt a bit, thankfully so I swung both my legs off the bed and stood up for the first time in four days. I stretched my arms and my back; everything seemed to be fine. I looked down in surprise when I took a step forward because I seemed to step into something soggy. It was my old, clothes and black robe. I could smell my blood in the pile.

I picked up the clothes and sniffed. Oh, ew. Who knew blood could smell so bad?

With a disgusted face, I folded the blood-stained clothes and robe and placed it onto my railed bed.

I heard voices suddenly. They were coming from downstairs….

"She's awake."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes"

The voices were of all different tone and pitch, so it was hard to disentangle them. I followed them…

The sounds led me to a marble white staircase, which I stood at the top and stared down to find a living room-type setting. Every single Cullen was sitting on the alabaster sofas, motionless and white. Across the coffee table stood a gangly boy with his arm crossed across his chest. Jacob was resting on the floor, with Renesmee sitting comfortably on his lap.

And every face was looking up, staring at me.

One tiny girl, Alice I remembered, stood up and smiled a dazzlingly grin at me. In a shy manner, I started down the staircase, while my face heated up like it was set on fire. Every face, russet, white, and cream, watched my quick descent.

"I see you need some clothes." Alice explained to me when I reached the bottom of the stairs a second later. She was still smiling. To my intense embarrassment, I looked down to find that I was still wearing that doctor-room appropriate paper-cloth gown.

I shuffled my feet in humiliation.  
"I guess I do." I said shyly, looking down, not daring to meet there eyes.

Alice danced, quite literately, to me. Her mouth pouted and her black brows pulled together in concentration as she looked me up and down. What was she doing?

She was muttering quickly under her breath. I caught only a few of her words, 'not me, obviously. Bella? No. Esme...no'

After a half a second of this, she suddenly perked up and beamed up at me.

"Rosalie?" she called in a high, soprano voice.

A beautiful blonde immediately stood up and flitted to my side. Her face, marble white, was expressionless while she scanned me, but there seemed to be some emotion under the cool mask I couldn't decipher…

"Could you bring some clothes for Ivory to borrow? You'd fit her best." Alice explained to Rosalie.

That I couldn't deny. Alice's clothes would never fit me. Bella, sitting next to Edward, was shorter than me and skinnier in different places. Esme, whom I'm guessing is the slight woman sitting next to Carlisle, was much shorter than me. Renesmee's clothes didn't have a dream of fitting me.

Rosalie, however, almost exactly had my body. We both had hourglass figures. The differences were that I was shorter than her 5'9 (I'm 5'7) and I'm slightly more slender than her, my curves more delicate.

Rosalie nodded once, her face still a smooth mask, and disappeared up the stairs and flitted back down in the same second. She now held clothes in her hands.

"Take these," Rosalie said in an attractive, feminine voice. Her eyes held mine and were filled now with that emotion I couldn't understand. Devotion? She handed me the clothes.

"Follow me," Alice commanded me at once, grabbing my forearm and dragging me up the stairs to a bathroom. But before she closed the door in my face she said, "Don't mind Rosalie. She thinks of you as her daughter."

Then she closed the door.

"ALICE!" yelled an angry voice downstairs.

I stood where I was, shocked. Rosalie thinks of me as a daughter? What? She barely even knows me. We looked a little alike, blonde hair and pale faces, though hers was extreme white while mine was a more natural creamy ivory. But why would she think of me as a daughter?

I decided to just let it go and get changed into the clothes she generously let me borrow. The jeans were boot cut, blue and artfully faded and fit me like a dream, flattering my curves in a way that my Old Navy apparel could never do. They must be designer.

The shirt was an angelic white button down (with a built in tank top) blouse. It was short-sleeved and fit me not quite as well as the pants, probably because I couldn't fill out the top as well as Rosalie probably could.

I left the bathroom and with a brave sigh, I walked down the staircase. Once at the bottom, I smiled at the expectant faces looking back at me.

"Hey Ivory! Long time no see!" Jacob called out to me from the floor, playing with a curl of Renesmee's hair, who was grinning widely at me also. Renesmee, the little girl I saved, looked healthy and beautiful as she grinned at me. Her hair was a full inch longer and she seemed slightly taller now, slimmer also. Her face was more oval shaped than how I remembered.

My dream came back to me now about them getting married and I held back a shudder.

"It's not like that." Edward murmured from the sofa.

I turned to look at him, remembering that he could read my mind. How is he going to take the news? He was grimacing, but his face was resigned.

"We knew it was going to happen, regardless. It's…" his dark gold eyes darted to the gangly boy standing near me "complicated." He finished.

"Okay." I asked. Maybe it was something personal. I didn't want to be intrusive.

I walked around Jacob and Renesmee and timidly sat down on the empty sofa across the coffee table from the Cullen's. The gangly boy followed and plopped down right next to me. I turned and smiled at him politely. He had a sweet russet-colored face. Youthful, innocent, almost child-like. It reminded me of Will. Yet under his brown/black eyes were dark circles that gave his sweet face an almost haunted look. He returned my smile with a weary half-grin.

"Thanks for the clothes Rosalie." I said, looking to the beautiful blonde.

"No thank you, Ivory!" Bella cut in, her white face practically glowing with happiness as she leaned forward, almost over the coffee table. "I owe you so much!"

"Yes, we do." Edward agreed. The other Cullen's were nodding there heads too, Jacob the most enthusiastic.

"You guys are too kind." I mumbled, looking at the coffee table. Of course, my stupid southern accent always has to come out when I respond to compliments.

"Is that a drawl I hear?" Carlisle asked politely, but there was curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm from Tennessee," I explained for them.

Every vampire seemed to inch forward a little, without even noticing too. Like they were extremely interested.

"Tennessee? Well, could you tell us about your…family, there?" Carlisle asked in a delicate voice, scared that he might have offended me. Jacob scooted over because Renesmee was leaning a little too far for safety towards me.

I smiled wryly, "Well, I don't know my family, you see. I literately have no memory from being born to around one years old."

Everyone starred at me, there mouths slightly loose.

"Wonder why that is…" Edward thought aloud.

I nodded my head quickly in agreement.

"So you just woke up on the steps of an orphanage? Tell us about that." Carlisle asked, his face bright with curiosity.

"Basically. I actually looked only a little smaller than Renesmee now when I first arrived there." I said.

Carlisle sayed 'Yes…' with an odd expression. Bella looked around at everything but my face. Renesmee giggled then covered her mouth. Jacob was grinning wildly and the boy next to me fidgeted.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes playfully at the Cullen's.

"Nothing. We'll tell you later. Back to what we were talking about. So…orphanage, huh?" I could tell when Alice said that she made up that question on the spot, just to change the subject.

"Yep. It was medium class, not a very rich place." I paused for a second then looked up with a smile, "Anyway, there was a lake in the back of the place with a dock and-"

"Oh, we know about the dock and the lake." Emmett interrupted, grinning hugely while wagging a dark eyebrow.

"You do? How-" I asked, cocking my head to the left in confusion.

"That's enough, Emmett." Carlisle said sternly, giving Emmett a disapproving look. Edward was biting his bottom lip, obviously trying not to laugh. So were Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. Renesmee had her hand to her mouth, giggling a little.

Jacob wasn't even holding it back, he was laughing away, having to let go of Renesmee to clutch his stomach then he mimicked someone, going

'No! I can do it, I can!' in a terrible impression of a little girl with a southern accent, then roaring back into laughter.

His mimic sounded an awful lot like me.

"What?" I demanded Jacob, my face probably a violent shade of pink.

"It's nothing, really." The boy next to me said, surprising me. He hadn't really talked that much throughout the short conversation. I looked at him and saw that his lips were twitching down, the opposite way the others were.

I made a face, pouting my lips. They obviously knew something about my childhood, hence Jacob's mimic of my younger voice, with a lake and a dock that they found amusing or even funny. Well, I remember a few funny things about that certain dock but how would they know about it?

"Tell me." I demanded everyone.

"Not now, later." Alice promised, giving Jacob a harsh look which quieted him a little.

"Yes." Carlisle agreed. "Now, can you tell us how you found out you were a vampire?" he asked gently.

I grimaced; that wasn't a pleasant day to say in the least.

"I was around 6 years old, and looked about 3 years younger than how I do now. I was just thinking about, you know, what was wrong with me. I made a mental list of my abnormalities and shifted through logical answers, and all of a sudden I just knew that I was a _vampire._ At the time, I thought I was a full one, I didn't know I was a half-vampire, of course. So I guess it was good luck I moved to Forks." I laughed, but no one else did.

They all seemed to be tense, except Edward who was staring at Bella with an off expression. Also Emmett, who never seemed to be tense. He was smiling in a teasing way.

No said anything for a while, which frightened me slightly. Did I say something wrong? Or offensive to them? Carlisle especially seemed to be contemplating.

"No, Carlisle." Edward murmured, taking his steady gaze off Bella and on to Carlisle.

Carlisle pursed his lips.

"She wouldn't have minded," Edward said quietly again.

"Who, me?" I asked quietly, only because Edward was.

Edward nodded but Carlisle talked.

"You see, I was wondering if you….decided to embrace your true nature when you first found out you were a vampire….I didn't ask because I thought it would be offensive or touchy." Carlisle smiled gently.

I smiled, "Edward's right, I wouldn't have minded if you asked. I never harmed a hu…." My voice faltered as I remembered a certain human I _had_ harmed. Grimacing, I wondered where Tyler was.

Carlisle's kind face turned bone white, more pale than was usual.

"You…did?" he asked, his face still drained of color.

"No! I mean…I didn't _kill _him…I think." Was Tyler dead? He was lost somewhere, when I left him someone must have found him but no one did….

Carlisle's face turned its more natural color (alabaster), but his lips were pulling down, as if he was disappointed in me.

"You're talking about Tyler aren't you?" Carlisle said.

My face flushed with shame as I nodded weakly.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Bella said reassuringly to me with a kind smile.

"Tyler's dead?" I exclaimed, horrified.

Bella looked surprised as she answered, "No! He's not dead! You took my sentence wrong, I meant that we all make mistakes, not kill people!"

"Oh."

I could see that Edward and Jasper's faces were tense after what Bella and I said.

"What?" I asked them, but they didn't answer me. Why weren't they answering my questions?"

"What did you do after you found out?" Carlisle asked me suddenly, and I could tell that he asked because, he was curious, and wanted to change the subject.

I knew he meant about me finding out I was a vampire.

"I fled to my room and locked myself in a closet." I said miserably, looking down. Jacob's chortling stopped; Emmett stopped smiling, from what I could hear from the way his lips brushed against each other.

"I just cried, and cried…."I continued. I decided to skip the fact that I bawled my eyes out for three days straight, scared to get into the sun. Let them think I was in there only for a few hours.

"I decided after a while," I went on, "That I was going to leave. Since I find out what I was, I don't think I could handle being around them, knowing that they were the ones I was supposed to eat all along. So that night, I gathered a few things and put them in a book bag and left. I went into the nearby forests and just hiked around. I was scared; I didn't know what I was going to do, what was going to happen to me."

As I confessed my life to Cullen's, I saw everything that I was talking about flash before my eyes with frightening vividness. My hands tossing clothes into the bag, the inside door of the closet with my palms pressed against them in agony as I sat in a feeble position, looking into my terrified expression in a mirror as I was about to jump out the window….

"Funny how I was scared in the beginning that I was going to die so soon from growing so fast and now scared with the fact that I was never going to die at all…" I paused then continued in a brighter voice.

"Anyway, hiking around I found an injured deer on the forest floor and well…. I sort of found out that I could survive on animal blood. It tasted much better than human food that's for sure! So I went back to the orphanage that same night, none of the moms or children knowing that I even left, and just fell asleep."

"Wow," Bella said quietly. I looked up and saw her expression to be thunder struck while gazing unseeing at the coffee table before her.

"If I was you, I would have gone crazy before actually finding out," She continued in that stunned voice.

"Ivory's not the type of person to go crazy easily." Edward said with a sly smile. And just like that, the sad and tense atmosphere disappeared. I smiled in relief as the Cullen's smiled back at me.

"I'm very proud of you, Ivory." Carlisle had said and I flushed with pleasure.

Then I remembered something.

"Why were you laughing at me when I talked about the lake?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing Emmett the most, who was grinning like an idiot.

No one answered and I could tell that they all were suppressing smiles. They weren't answering me.

"Ok, seriously. What's going on?" I demanded.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

* * *

My mouth felt as dry as sawdust and my face was most likely a brilliant pink. Light colors danced across my face from the T.V as I sat, still as can be, staring at the moving pictures of my childhood. The others watched the television with mild amusement, since they have already seen this tape. The shaky camera was focused on a beautiful girl with blonde ringlets that fell to the middle of her back who couldn't be a day over 8 years old. She was on a black bike that looked ridiculously big for such a tiny, skinny girl. Her face was wild with excitement as she pedaled the bicycle on the cement near a narrow dock peninsular to black, foreboding waters that rippled with the light wind.

Her bright blue eyes, _my_ eyes, were wide with new pleasure at the adventure forming in her head. She flew past the camera-man (who followed her with the camera) and aimed the speeding bike down the narrow, rickety dock.

"Ivory, what in GOD'S NAME are you doing!?" shrieked a woman with a thick southern accent who was standing on the extreme left of the picture. She had dark hair with a round face and was wearing all purple, shirt and jeans that fitted her slender figure. She was running as fast as she could to the dock, her face violently maroon with anger and concern.

"Stop now! You're going to hurt yourself!" the purple-dressed, lady cried out as she finally reached the beginning of the dock, wheezing. Ivory (me), though, was already half way into the dock and showed no sign of stopping. The person holding the camera chuckled.

Ivory whipped her face back, her smile positively thrilled with the excitement in the air. "No! I can do it, I can!" I yelled back to her, my voice higher than how it is now, though my accent was much stronger in this home video.

I already knew what was going to happen before it did.

Just after the young me finished the sentence and before she had chance to whip her head back, the bike wheel hit a tiny, but hazardous, piece of wood that was sticking up from the other damaged dock that made the bike swerve and flip into the air. The young me still clutched the handlebars as the bike (and me) did a three foot high summersault into the air then down into the black waters, my face plowing in first, the bike crushing down on top of me, forcing me into the water.

My face heated up as Emmett laughed. The cameraman gasped and the purple lady screamed and sprinted closer to the scene of the accident. Before I could resurface, the camera was turned off and the flat screen television went black.

"How did you guys find this?" I almost whispered my eyes wide and staring, my face hot.

Alice looked chagrined as she explained in a voice that was slightly hard to hear since Emmett and Jacob were laughing so loudly. Jacob was practically rolling on the floor.

"We broke into your room to find some picture of you as a child so we could have some evidence that you were alive and well in Tennessee. But all we found were tapes in a shoebox underneath your bed. This tape was labeled 'Evil Kneival'." Alice grinned and Rosalie stifled a laugh.

"Sketcher's shoebox." I muttered, my face reddening and remembering now that before I left the orphanage while it was burning, I grabbed anything that had evidence of me staying there. All I found were tapes and one picture of me. I left the rest of the pictures to burn in the fire. I never actually watched any of the tapes, since I had no privacy at my old foster homes or time for that matter. Always moving. But I had a pretty good idea of what some of the tapes showed since I remember perfectly whenever a beat-up camera was filming me at the orphange.

"Wait," I said startled, "What do you mean evidence of me being alive and well in Tennessee?"

Alice explained, "We had to have a reason why you disappeared so as not to raise suspicion. So we decided that you had a brother named Bill who decided to visit Edward, who was his old friend, and his new wife." Alice winked at Bella, "on the exact day that you disappeared. He _found_ you unconscious in the forest and took you back to Carlisle, since he knew that he was a doctor.

"You found out that he was your brother and begged him to take you to your parents, who were alive in Tennessee. He agreed but decided to come back to tell the police of where you went. He did, showing them all documentation, of course. Carlisle and Edward smoothed it over with Chief Swan, though it was difficult. We had to give him a picture of you when you were a toddler and even a personal phone call from you. It all worked out in the end and the rest is smooth sailing" Alice smiled at me.

My brows were in knitted together in confusion. "But that doesn't make any sense. How did I have a phone call with the chief?"

Alice smiled. "Like this, of course." She answered politely. My jaw dropped. Her voice, naturally high and chirpy, was now lowered and came out with a sweet southern drawl mixed perfectly into it. _My_ voice!

"_Whoa! _I didn't see that coming!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Alice's smile widened. "But wait, how did you get those documents." I asked, then added "and what about my brother, '_Bill'_?" It was a rather unimaginative name.

"Oh, Jasper acted as your brother," Alice gestured toward to the beautiful man next to her. Jasper was a muscular vampire, his skin the trademark alabaster color. His hair was honey-blonde and his eyes were dark gold. Honestly, he didn't look much like me. At all. His skin was paler, his eyes much darker, his hair was also much darker than my blonde.

He smiled ruefully at me and said "Hello there." His voice, on the other hand, had that country twang that definately was simliar to mine. Almost. His accent sounded more south Texas than my native Tennessee. And I could tell he was hamming it up a bit; he was just acting like Bill.

"I know he doesn't look much like you, but we dyed his hair," Alice snickered, "And got very light blue contacts but they still didn't fit your color exactly. Chief Swan drank it in though and that was all that mattered."

Vampires can dye there hair? Who would have thought. "But what about the documents?" I asked, remembering that my birth certificates and I.D's all burned in the fire along with every picture of me with the exception of one.

"We have our ways," Alice said mysteriously, her lips curving into a devious smile. Bella snickered, which still sounded like bells ringing. I decided I didn't want to know.

"And the picture?" I asked curiously. This was quite fascinating. Alice, that impish smile still playing on her lips, gracefully flitted out of the room leaving only the sound of air wisping by her. I smiled at the other Cullen's as I waited for Alice. It took longer than I thought it would.

They all smiled politely back and then seemed to absorb into there own conversations. Jacob was teasing Renesmee, Bella whispering to Edward, Rosalie and Emmett leaving the room hand in hand, and Carlisle glowing at his wife, Esme. Jasper seemed lost in his own thoughts. So that left me with no one to talk to. Other than the boy next to me, Seth.

Seth was a tall boy with a gangly build. He had to be around my age, maybe even younger. His short, messy black hair was shiny and dripping from being outside in the drizzle. His face, similar to Jacob's, had high cheekbones with beautiful, clear, russet-colored skin; his eyes dark but warm. However, unlike Jacobs, Seth's face was more kind, rounded and sincere. It didn't have that sarcastic edge that seemed to be lurking in Jacob's grin. Good. I don't like sarcasm.

"Hello," I greeted shyly.

He smiled back in a cautious manner. I couldn't help but notice that he had nice, even, white teeth. I always had a thing for good teeth. Well, everyone has there quirks. "Doe's your leg still hurt?" he asked nicely. He had a higher, more innocent voice than Jacob's husky one, since he was still young. I could see in his eyes that it hurt him to ask this.

"Feel's good as new." I assured him, still smiling. He didn't seem happy with my response. His almost naive-looking face broke down and he looked incredibly sad. To my intense horror, he looked thoroughly miserable but was trying to contain it. "What's wrong?!" I almost shrieked, trying to figure out why he looked so sad. What it something I said?

"I'm fine." he _said_, but his face was telling a whole different story. His dark brows were pulled together and his face was in a pained grimace that triggered an emotion in me that only a sand-colored wolf has ever done. A desperate need to make him be happy.

"_Sure_ your fine..." I started desperately. It wasn't intended to be humorous, but the way I enunciated 'Sure' with my southern accent and added implications was incredibly comical because his face brightened up with laughter. He smiled a beautiful, white-teeth filled grin that triggered a slightly different emotion in me... I laughed with him, almost a little too eagerly, just happy that he looked happy. But I could still see the unsure panic in his eyes.

"I don't think your in the right position to be calling Seth naive-looking." a honey-smooth voice said playfully from across the coffee table. I looked up to find that it was Edward who had spoken this. Also, I found that the rest of the Cullen's had ended there conversations and seemed to be curiously watching me and Seth. For how long, I don't know. Alice still wasn't back, but Rosalie and Emmett were, there eyebrows raised in a way I couldn't understand.

"Excuse me?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

He tapped his index finger to his temple and smiled crookedly, "Mind reader, remember?"

"Oh." I did think Seth had a naive-looking face. My face heated up for no exact reason and I asked, "What do you mean 'not in the right position to call him that'?"

"You think I have a naive face?" Seth butted in, his voice an outstanding example of 'innocence'. My face burned a brighter pink and I felt totally humiliated.

"Totally, Edward. I agree a hundred percent. I mean, just look at her face!" Emmett said, now gesturing to my pink face.

Was there something on my face? I wondered self-conciously. A bug? Something in my teeth? A stray peice of hair? A pimple? Oh wait, I don't get skin flaws. And I felt no hair out of place or bug scuttering on my face, though that would have been an interesting sight. I don't eat food. What is he talking about?!

"She looks like a bunny!" Emmett said finally, starting to laugh boomingly.

A bunny? Well, I didn't expect that.

"Oh wow, I see it!" squealed a voice from outside, and ran in Alice, a photo in hand and pointy hair windswept. "Her face, and hair, it totally fits in! A bunny!" she continued.

My face felt like it was on the sun and everything started to fog up. Suddenly I remembered something, from long ago. I wondered if Erik gets headaches from blushing so much, and I guess he did because everything was starting to get dizzy around me.

"Here's the picture we used for you!" Alice chirped, handing a photo into my hands. Once the fog cleared, I could see the photo and saw that a tiny toddler was smiling widely in the picture. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked....nothing like me. Her curls were tinier than mine, more like the size of a ring (ringlets) and the shade of color wasn't precisely mine.

"Um....Is this supposed to be me as young?" I said. The toddler's face was more oval shaped and she seemed younger than I was at that age.

"I know, I know. We just snapped of picture of Renesmee with clothes from the 90's," Alice laughed really loudly because something about leggings and big sweaters was hilarious to her, " and wala! It's the magic of photoshop!" I laughed along with her as did the rest of the Cullens. "A bunny!" chuckled Alice and my laughing stopped abrutly.

"Come on now, I do _not_ look like an animal!" I defended.

"We didn't mean it like that," Esme quickly cut it. She had a nice, comforting voice. "Bunny's are cute!" Alice continued, cutting off whatever Esme was about to say. "And your cute. With your bushels of curly blonde hair and those wide, innocent eyes and angelic face, a bunny is so you." My face flushed with pleasure and embarresment at her not-exactly-modest description of me.

"Yes, she is!" Seth exclaimed, looking at me and my face became so hot that I almost fainted. Once I got the temperature of my face under control, I was about to speak against it again when Emmett spoke first.

"She look's as scary as one too!" He laughed.

"Excuse me?!" I screeched.

"It's true...your not very frightening. Of course that's just appearences." Alice said quickly. I frowned and remembered what Felix said about me before "I bet Renesmee was scarier than you". No way was I going to tell the Cullen's that. Though Edward already knew.

"You think your strong..." Emmett mused, "but we have to test that." And with a small triumphant grunt at his own intelligence, Emmett thrust his elbow onto the coffee table, sat his knees to the white floors and wiggled his white fingers at me. I stared at his hands for a second until I got the idea of what was formulating in his mind, but the other's beat me to the punch. Emmett wanted to arm wrestling match.

"No." Edward said sternly. "Absolutely not," said Alice, her face severly disapproving. "Never. Going. To. Happen." said Seth.

"Aw, come on! I just want to see how strong a half-vampire is!" cried Emmett. He frowned and looked up at me, "They wouldn't let me try on Renesmee." My face turned horrified as I responded, "Of course not! She's just a child!" "So?" was Emmett's response. Rosalie hissed and I swear I heard Jacob growl. My eyes widened in fright at the primitive sounds.

"Doesn't matter how old they each are. Your never going to arm-wrestle her." Seth said, looking very angry.

"Don't worry, Seth. I'll go easy on her." Emmett grinned at me.

"I don't know if I want to..." I said uncertainly as I looked at Emmett flex his huge arm muscles. They looked even bigger than Felix's.

"Are you afraid....bunny?" Emmett said with an oddly formal voice. His golden eyes and smile were wickedly amused...and determined.

My eyes narrowed and my jaw set into my game face. Oh it's on.

"She thinks she looks dangerous," Emmett snickered as I pressed my palm into his. His hand felt sturdier, less breakable than Aro's does. My hand felt like hot, pulsing rubber trying to keep hold on a very cold rock. Jacob tried unsuccesfully to stifle his laugh as he drew closer and closer to me and Emmett's arm-wrestle match area with Renesmee in his lap. He looked very interested to see what will happen. Seth lips were set in a disapproving manner but he too moved in a closer with interest.

Rosalie muttered 'idiot'. Bella rolled her eyes at Emmett, muttering something about 'injured pride'. Whatever that meant. Carlisle's pager beeped and he politely excused himself. Esme followed. Bella whispered to Edward, something to low for me to hear and they both stood up and left.

"I'm serious, Emmett. _Go easy on her._" Edward warned before he left the room with Bella.

"Jeez, you worry too much. Go enjoy your hunting. I won't use all my strength on Ivory, if I did I would break her arm like a twig!" Emmett laughed. I squeezed his hand harder as payment for the insult, hoping to cause actual pain. He just laughed. You know, his arms didn't look _that _big. But I could still fit about 3 of my arms into his own.

"Let's do this!" Emmett exclaimed and Jacob whooped 'yeah!' which made Renesmee laugh. Seth sat down from the sofa and sat indian style right next to me, him being so tall that he could actually see the coffee table match perfectly.

"One." Emmett started. Okay, so his muscles were kind of big. "Two." I'm lying to myself. His muscles are HUGE. "Three."

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

I grabbed my throbbing knuckles and fingers and bit my lip. I felt tears stinging my eyes. It hurt so bad; I definately under-estimated Emmett's strength. The match lasted less than a second. Right after 'three' I put all my force into my palms, hoping to win this match. Before I could even gasp in surprise, Emmett slammed my hand into the coffee table, making a dent that fitted my knuckles perfectly, about an inch deep.

"EMMETT!" screamed a voice. I looked up (everything was kind of blurry. PLEASE let me not be crying!). Emmett was staring at me, stunned with his mouth hanging open as if seriously surprised.

"We TOLD you not to use all your strength!" screeched Alice, smacking him in the back of his head. "Are you okay, Ivory?" Renesmee asked in her adorable high soprano voice. "Did that hurt?" Emmett asked, still stunned and effectively ignoring Alice and her smack.

"Of course it did!" I cried back. Oh no, I felt a tear go down my cheek. A brown hand suddenly grabbed my face and brought it to his. Seth looked horrified, staring at my face and hand. "Are you okay?!" he yelled at a totally inappropriate loud voice, his dark eyes still strained on my tear and for one wild second I thought he was talking to me.

"I didn't use all my strength!" Emmett defended himself, making me feel even more pathetic.

"You didn't?" Rosalie asked. She and Jasper gave me a weird, curious look.

"Wow, your seriously weak!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm not." I mumbled, pulling my face out of Seth's hand and wiping my one tear. Then I lifted my head high, trying to find a shred of dignity in me as I said "It doesn't even hurt anymore." I stated. It was sort of true. It was now only sore and throbbed slightly.

"Your really weak..." Emmett thought aloud, stating the now obvious. "I wonder..." He continued. The pain in my hand was now all gone. I sure healed fast. "Hey Ivory, is the pain all gone?" Emmett asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Great. Then maybe we could try someone easier..." I had no idea what he was talking about. He looked to Renesmee and asked kindly, "Hey Nessie, would you want to verse Ivory in a arm wrestling match?"

"NO" Jacob almost shouted, giving Emmett a peircing stare that meant he was serious. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" said Bella, walking into the door with Edward looking angry. Amongst the shouting of protests of "No" and "Your stupid, Emmett", Renesmee stood up, stepped over Jacob's legs and walked to the coffee table and placed her elbow onto the table and smiled at me. She had to stand to get her tiny arm fully onto to the table.

"No way," I said, shaking my head. Renesmee frowned, "Please?" I shook my head vigouriously, meaning no. She pouted her plump pink lips. "Please Ivory, _please._" and she looked so small, as if she was making me seem extremely self-centured by saying no to a small favor. Slowly, I slid my elbow back onto the coffee table and placed my palm into hers. Her's was so small.

I immedietly wrenched my hand out of her tiny grip. "No way, no way. I can't do this."

"Good call," Jacob said seriously. Seth shot him a look.

"_Please_ Ivory. Just one match. please?" Renesmee almost whispered. I bit my lip nervously.

"Go ahead, Ivory." Edward whispered, his lips twitching in amusement. Bella frowned, "But be careful," she reminded me. "Yes, BE CAREFULLY." Jacob said shooting me a look that meant he was deadly serious. I sighed and slid my hand back into Renesmee's palm. Renesmee smiled.

"Three." I started this time. "Two, one."

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Your going to lose!" I huffed loudly, biting my lip in concentration as I tried to increase more pressure into Renesmee's hand to force it down. "Never!" Renesmee cried back and I lost an inch as she shot an image into my head of a donkey. She've been doing that during the whole of our ten-minute game. "CHEATER!" I puffed. I immedietly gained my inch back. About 5 minutes into our intense game, all of the Cullen's rolled there eyes and left the room to do more important things than see two girls arm wrestle.

Jacob and Seth were the only two, besides me and Renesmee, who stayed in the room. They were cheering us on, Jacob cheering Renesmee of course and Seth me. I really appreciated that.

Renesmee sent an image of the letters 'L-O-S-E-R" and I grinned. Renesmee lost an inch but gained it back. I wasn't even holding back any of my strength, just letting it flow and hopefully win this match. I was NOT going to lose to a 5-month year old baby. Renesmee sent an image of Seth now, but he looked much sadder. I frowned as my eyes dialated. Then another image of sand-colored wolf sleeping on the ground.

"What's this?" I asked Renesmee. She didn't answer. I lost an inch and I concentrated on forcing more strength but.....that was all I had. I couldn't put any more pressure into her hand and I had a panic feeling that I might lose. Again. Renesmee seemed to sense this because her smile got big, and with the last bit of energy she had, she smacked my hand into the coffee table, two inches from my other dent.

I brought my arm back into my lap. My face felt blank as I watched Renesmee and Jacob hug and dance around the living room while I just gaped. Seth put an around my shoulder and laughed. "It's okay. I think you did great. Your hand probably was still sore or something." I looked up at him to find him grinning at me. "I lost to a baby," I told him blankly. " I LOST TO A BABY!" I repeated. Seth tried to smiling, but he couldn't.

I lost an arm-wrestling match to a baby. A BABY.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**Very, very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I procrastinated and was busy and blah blah blah. Thank God school is over. Oh, and I forgot to tell everybody reading this that I decided that I am going to write a sequel to this! The idea just popped into my head and I was like, why not? BUT the sequal will have little to nothing to do with Ivory. The character is completely different and the story is WAY different. I love the idea and I hope everyone reads it when it comes out. But it won't come out until I actually start writing it lol. Wayyyyy to busy with this story. Also, I would like to inform ya'll that this story still has quite a few chapters to go, the ending isn't in sight for me! *collective groan from impatient readers* Sorry about my mindless authors note, ENJOY! **

**By the way, I would like to thank all my reviewers! I love love love love love love love x589305475904357094359043 and appreciate every review I get! Be brutally honest, how will I learn if your not? =]**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

After the jokes of my weakness were over and done with and every Cullen was in the huge white living room, it became silent. I could hear the faint sound of drizzle hitting the roof, and bird's wings flutter outside, all very calming but seemingly not right for the mood.

"Wait." Jacob broke the silence, "The Italian parasites just let you go?" I smiled a tiny bit, despite myself, at his amusing choice of terminology.

"Not exactly," I said. "I sort of...persuaded them to let me go."

Jacob's face scrunched up in confusion. "Really? How'd you do that? I mean, after that letter we got, we all were sure that you were a goner."

And so I explained to them everything, from how my dream/visions were totally random and that I couldn't control them so Aro let me go, how Maria found me and explained about how Felix was out looking to kill me (growls were issued at this part, but I continued), and finally, how Maria sent me here using her newfound power. The ending of my speech was greeted with a stony silence. I assumed it had something to do with the fact that Felix was sent to assassinate me.

"Your still in danger then.." Jacob mused from the floor. My eyes widened in fright. I hadn't thought of this, which made me feel pretty dense. _Was_ Felix still out there, searching to kill me? Was he going to come to Forks, to look for me? And possibly kill me? I gulped.....

"Not likely," Edward said. He probably read the worries in my head. "Aro wouldn't kill you, even if your visions are random. Your power is much to valuable too destroy. If anything, I think he would send Felix out to bring you back so he could convince you to stay...."

"I doubt it," I said, sullen. My eyes dropped to my knees, which were crossed Indian style on the gray carpet. I sighed. Knowing Aro, he wouldn't give up. He's going to send Felix here to kill me. The thought of Felix in safe, soggy Fork's petrified the life out of me, but I tried not to show it on my exterior. Internally, I knew Edward knew well....everything. I grimaced, but was actually thankful for another emotion to overshadow the terror: chagrin.

"But wait!" Jacob started again. "They used Chelsea on you, but you left anyway. Why?"

His question confused me. I specifically remember Chelsea as a dirty-blonde haired vampire who was part of the guard. I had met her once, but I don't think we talked.

I looked toward Jacob, "What do you mean they used Chelsea against me? I have no idea what you are talking about!" For some weird reason, my voice had a hint of hysterics in it.

Jacob's brows knitted together, "But your letter said you wanted to stay there, so they must have. Right?"

"Honestly, it sounds like your just talking nonsense. Explain!" I huffed, becoming annoyed and curious.

And they explained.

It was silent afterwords. I could feel anger boiling in me. Aro tricked me. Chelsea's power made me want to stay! Chelsea was the only reason that the whole guard was so loyal to him! I was hurt. But it made sense now. It was when Chelsea was in the room, when my whole perception of Aro and the Volturi changed. It was then when I felt the need -more like a pressure- to assist them. It was then when I felt honored to be in the same room as him. Sort of. Carlisle explained that Chelsea probably only tied up me and Aro's bond just a little, because my desire to be in Italy wasn't as great as some of the rest.

"So, now that you know, why did you leave Italy when you were so compelled to stay there?" Jacob asked.

Now I knew the anwser to that question. It was the dream/vision of Renesmee and Jacob tieing the knot that made me leave. But no, that was not what I told them. No way! This is what I anwsered with:

"Well, I had a dream that I was going to be back home at Forks, and since all my dreams come true (this phrase earned me and a few others a momentary laugh) I decided that then was the time to leave." Plain and simple.

Edward already knew about my lie, so I decided right then that it was now time for me to leave _here _and go _home._

The word 'home' brought thoughts of Erik and Ariel through my head. The gut-wrenching feeling of homesickness kicked into gear in me and I was almost knocked out breathless from it. I missed my foster family so much that all I wanted to do was sprint out of here and hug clueless Ariel and handsome but awkward Erik. Erik's crimson hair and Ariel's prematurely lined, but always smiling, face lit up my thoughts like wildfire. I NEEDED to get home.

"I should go home now." I stated, heaving myself up, wiping dust of Rosalie's top. Then, smiling down at the expressions of the Cullens, I continued, "I'll visit again, I promise."

Something was wrong. There expressions were off again, none of them genuinely smiling. They weren't telling me something. Again.

"What?" I asked, becoming almost mad.

"Carlisle, we shouldn't. Later." Edward whispered. Too bad I heard him. I wasn't _that_ deaf. Edward grimaced.

"Tell me" I demanded.

"Ivory, you've been through alo-"

"Tell me." I repeated.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged looks. Alice's eyes were glued to the floor as she said, "Should I…?"

Jasper gave her a look that clearly meant _Don't!_

"Should what?" No answer. "Tell me!" I cried out, exasperated.

"Guys, it's really not that big of a deal." Emmett said. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

Carlisle ran his fingers through his fair hair.

"Not now. Later, when it's…..well, better." Carlisle said cryptically.

My face burned with raging curiosity. "No now! What are you guys talking about?"

"Ivory," Carlisle said, calm but with some urgency, "You've been through too much right now. Don't worry about what we say now. We'll tell you later. Emmett is right; it is not that big of a deal. Honestly."

I looked into Carlisle's ridiculously perfect face, his gentle eyes and couldn't help but believe him wholeheartedly.

"Well in that case, I guess I should go. But, and I want you to promise, that you will tell me what you guys are talking about." I said.

Carlisle looked uneasy as he nodded his head.

"We'd have to tell you eventually." Rosalie muttered. Her comment disturbed me as I headed toward the door. As I was about to leave, I remembered something.

I turned around, my faze frozen in a mask of horror. I couldn't speak. Everyone stiffened, probably thinking I finally guessed right. I know I did. Oh no…

"Calm down…" Carlisle said gently.

'What happened to him?" I said in voice that was barely audible, my lips only parting a little as my face was still frozen with fear.

"He is-" Carlisle was interrupted by Edward. "No. She's thinking of someone else…"

My frozen face thawed as I suddenly became confused. Were not talking about Louise here? There not keeping the fate of Louise a secret from me? Then who? Carlisle looked up at Edward, confused like me. I saw Alice nod in understanding, probably seeing the future already. "What happened to Louise?" I asked.

"He's dead."

The voice wasn't Edward's, but a huskier, gruffer one. Jacob's. His face was grave as he held Renesmee on his knee on the floor. "We killed him, before he could leave." He clarified for me.

"Oh." An odd emotion came over me. One that confused me, because why should I feel sad about Louise's passing? Maybe it was my compassion kicking in, because even though he was an evil, bloodthirsty, vampire, he was still a person. Sort of.

"Well…I should go, I guess." I mumbled, turned and left the house.

"Bye, Ivory." Said a voice from inside the house. Seth's. I paused, and peered back inside. He still sat cross-legged on the floor and was smiling blissfully at me. For a reason that I don't know, my face flushed pink. My stomach felt like it was full of butterflys and my heart did a backflip. This confused me greatly. My face burned brighter.

It took me a second to remember to reply, and it took a half-second longer than what was normal too.

"Er......bye?" I whipped my head away from the door and ran at top speed away from the house, my face still feeling unusually hot. I could hear Emmett chuckle as my back turned. What was that??

"Stupid." I told myself, as I flashed through the forest. "You acted so stupid!" I repeated. Why couldn't I just respond like a normal person?! Ugh!

As I sprinted through the forest, and remembered I was returning home, I tried to let go of my humiliation and focus on family. Easy, because I could now hear Erik washing his hands in the sink, and my heart swelled, and then I could hear a car park and Ariel talking to herself, and my heart felt like it bursted. Home!

I peered around the great, moss-covered tree and saw what I had been dreaming of. A small white house that had three steps leading up to a red-painted porch and a screen door was currently in my line of vision. Home.

A dark blue minivan was parked in the driveway, one of the sliding doors open as Ariel was taking the groceries out. Ariel wore a large grey coat that went down to her knees, which miniaturized her already short frame. She hefted one large brown bag out of the car, her lined face looking pinched up from the cold weather, her eyebrows pulled down as if she was mad about something. Muttering to herself, she began the journey toward the porch.

"Hey Ariel." I called out, stepping out from behind the tree.

Ariel swiveled around, her face still sour-looking but curious. Then she saw me and gasped very loudly, her eyes widening. The hefty grocery bag dropped from her hands, making cans and food items scatter in different directions. Quickening my pace toward her, I gracefully reached down and grabbed a Campbell's soup can that was rolling away in my direction, without breaking stride. All the while, Ariel stood rooted in place, flabbergasted. Finally, she found her voice.

"IVORY!" She screamed. She stepped on a bag of chips as she jogged toward me.

"It's good to see you!" I exclaimed as she hugged me tight around the waist. Her head barely grazed my chin, that's how short she was.

"Oh, Ivory, you gave me and Erik such a scare! We were…we were..so..." To my intense surprise, Ariel started to cry.

"Oh Ariel…" I mumbled, my face heating up. I gave her a pat on the back as she hiccupped and cried. The screen door opened and Erik came out, his face curious and hands cleaned.

"Ariel? Where ar- IVORY!" Erik's eyes widened so much that he looked like a cartoon character.

"Oh my GOD, Ivory! It's you!" he ran down the steps, stumbled a little, and stepped on the same bag of chips that Ariel did. He eventually made it to me and gave me a big hug, this time my head grazing his chin.

After a long few seconds, Erik and Ariel released me. Erik took a step back and looked at me in awe.

"You're still as beautiful as ever!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. "Is it me, or did you get more handsome?" I teased. My whole self felt so light and free that I wouldn't be surprised if I floated away with the wind. Erik's already rosy cheeks turned scarlet. He smiled during the blush though, despite himself. But, suddenly, the color drained from his face as fast as it took to get there. His eyes narrowed furiously and he grabbed my shoulders.

"How could you do this to us? How could you just leave me and Ariel without even saying a goodbye? Do you know how terrified we were?!" he shrieked. He looked deeply shaken.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! I can't believe you did that! Did you even THINK of us when you left? I bet you didn't!" he harassed some more.

"I did! And I know sorry isn't enough. But I don't know what else…else..." My eyes became blurry and I felt salt water slide down my cheeks. Before I knew it, I was sobbing noisily, mumbling, trying to get them to understand how truly bad I felt.

"I should of…*hiccup* should have…I'm sorry!" I cried out through my thick, blinding tears. This is ridiculous, I told myself. Why should I feel sorry? I was kidnapped! At least it will look real…

Erik looked taken back in surprise. He stared at me with wide, brown eyes, while Ariel hugged me again.

"Erik, don't you blame her," Ariel scolded him, her eyes staring at him with disapproval as she let go of my waist. Erik's surprised face softened as he apologized to his shoe laces. Smiling, I accepted his apology, even if the eye contact was a little off. "So...." Erik began. I nodded my head, encouraging him to finish his question.

"So how are your parents? They look anything like you?" He asked, honestly curious. Ariel perked up, looking quite interested on what my answer will be. Just then, something swelled in me, like a big balloon. Instead of being full of helium, it was inflated with happiness. Pure happiness, and content, because I was with something that never seemed possible for a while. Something I thought I would never have. A family. I was with my family, finally. It wasn't home that I always yearned for, it was my family. Everything felt right.

I smiled back at them.

**One Week Later.**

It's been one week since my return to Fork's, and everything was not back to normal, as you might think it would be.

Dreams still came at night, giving me unwelcomed visions and glimpses into the future. Most had nothing to do with me or my family, or the Cullen's. They were just of random people, but not totally. Almost all of them had to with violence or death, from the most mild to the most horrific type. A child will fall of her bike in a small town in Canada and will twist her ankle. A young teenager in Texas will be stalked in the middle of the night by a ex-boyfriend. A fight will break out in a school, ending with someone getting run over a car. Jared Lodger will die in a train accident. Nancy Freeman will get struck by lightning, but survive, thankfully.

It wasn't unusual for me to wake up screaming. Erik would hurtle into my room, half-asleep, terrified that I was being kidnapped. My response was always the same. 'I wasn't kidnapped, Erik. I went to my parent's house. And it was just a bad dream again. Go back to sleep, you look dead on your feet.' Then cue for Erik to look confused, mutter nonsense, and stumble back into his room. Snores would start back up as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Tyler was still missing_. _

Now, that was the part of the story I couldn't explain. The part where I walked into the forest with Tyler. When we went to the police station to notify that I had come back, Officer Swan asked right on the spot why I was with Tyler going into the Forest. I had to think fast.

"And you and Tyler went into the forest at lunch, right?" Officer Swan asked. He was scribbling on a notebook on his desk.

I grimaced. "Yes, sir," I wiped the expression off my face when the he looked up.

"Why were you two going into the forest?"

I felt like my heart leaped into my throat, making my heartbeat sound twice as loud. Heat creeped onto my neck and my cheeks. I knew the question was coming once I stepped into this office, but I still didn't have an answer that would make sense.

_"Oh, I brought him into the forest so I can suck his blood. You see, he was bleeding and since I am a vampire and can't help myself, I pounced. Right in front of all of my friends too, but what can I say?" I said sweetly. _

Or.....

_"You caught me. Tyler was..." I sighed audibly."Tyler was my boyfriend. We kept it a secret for a while now. Anyway, at lunch Tyler wanted to skip and go into the forest. I agreed and we left. We....."_

_Officer Swan's fair face was now tomato red. He had stopped scribbling and stared at me with his mouth open. _

Officer Swan was looking at me odd, since I didn't answer right away. I had no idea how to answer! My skin felt unnaturally hot, hotter than what was normal for me.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked. He put down his notebook and scrutinized my face. I tried to see what he saw. Most likely a bright pink face that looked like she was about to faint sometime soon. Maybe he thought I wasn't telling him because it was embaressing.

"Tyler and me ditched so we could go hike." I bursted out. My face temperature grew significantly higher.

"To hike?" Officer Swan said skeptically.

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm....and you were hit in the head by someone or something, no blood spilled, but you fell unconcious? That was what Bill implied."

Out of sheer anxiety, I smiled hugely, maybe too big. "Yep!"

Officer Swan looked at me weird, no doubt thinking I was deranged to smile at being injured.

"Okay....do you know what it was that hit you? Did you glimpse what it was before everything went blank?"

I swallowed loudly. "Oh....yeah. I think I did."

Silence. The clock hanging on the wall's ticking grew significantly louder.

"And?" He prompted.

"It er... it was big."

Silence again.

"That all?" He pressed.

"I think it was a bear. Or a wolf." I bit my lip, but it came out anyway. Stupid! What if the humans start shooting the wolf people now!

"A wolf?" Officer's Swans face lit up with awareness. I nodded.

"We had a wolf problem not too long ago, but it died down a little. They were a few sightings of them, and some killings..." His voice faltered. I looked away, feeling my face grow pale.

Officer Swan cleared his throat loudly. I peeked up to see his face unusally pale, mirroring mine no doubt.

"Well...you weren't very specific, but I'm guessing thats normal in situations like this."

I tried to look sypathetic. To add to the effect, I shrugged my shoulders. He nodded in sad understanding.

"I guess you can go home now. And about Tyler, we'll re-search the forest again and the probably the best I can do is issue a wolf warning."

I grimaced. "It might be bear." I supplied hopelessly.

"It's more likely a wolf. The folks before described these wolfs as giants, probably stronger and bigger than a bear. Besides, theres not much bears roaming around where you and Tyler.....hiked."

I nodded my head and quickly headed out of the office, with the cheif of police following.

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews make me happy!**


	31. Sorry

I have decided to end the writing of "Breaking Dawn: A long alternative ending"

Reasons, you ask?

Well, I just lost the motivation for this. Also, the story has begun to limp along at a sleepily slow place. I realize that I haven't updated in eons, and that my readers must have thought I forgot about fanfiction completely. FALSE. I never forgot about fanfiction or this story at all. Its just I've been plentiful of busy. Juggling school&studying, extracurriculars, friends and family, is hard enough. They made my schedule as stuffed as turkey on Thanksgiving. It was just too hard to squeeze in fanfiction time. Though it would sometimes pop up in my head at random, pestering me "WHY AREN'T YOU WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER????" and I would cringe, remembering how long ago I updated. Since I'm a textbook definition of a procrastinator, I would convince myself I would do it soon. But soon turned into weeks then into months, until I reached my breaking point and decided to end this particular project.

BUT!!! I am happy to say that I am NOT going to stop writing twilight fanfiction stories! I actually have a story in my head that I think will be great, once I transfer it into words. I got a nice chunk of the beginning done, but it got DELETED! In my fustration, I neglected this story as well. However, I will be starting very soon on this next project!

All in all, I'm glad I posted "Breaking Dawn: A long alternative ending", though I didn't finish it. In my opinion, I can see that my writing has vastly improved (well, you be the judge). Looking over the story now, I blush at all the errors and inconsistencies that ran through it. What an IDIOT you must have thought I was!! (or you still think I am. Its okay, your entitled to your opinion :D)

This coming story is very personal and close to my heart. I really hope you guys don't give up on me, and read it! Once I finish writing, editing, and start posting it, that is!


End file.
